Best Christmas Ever
by Denisetkm
Summary: Sakura odiaba la navidad ya que cada época que pasaba vivía siempre una mala experiencia y se había acostumbrado a verla como una época triste y solitaria, pero ella no sabía que el destino le tenía una sorpresa preparada la cual la haría pasar la mejor navidad de su vida junto al amor que había perdido hace diez años, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. 5 Days Until Christmas - Day 1

**.**

 **Best Christmas Ever**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen Completo: **Sakura Haruno era una mujer que no veía en la navidad como todos los demás, pues cada navidad que pasaba vivía siempre una mala experiencia y se había acostumbrado a ver la navidad como una época triste, tétrica y solitaria, además de que se sentía atada a una promesa que le habían hecho que nunca se cumpliría pues el hombre de esa promesa ya había hecho su vida.

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto al pueblo que lo vio nacer solo para descansar de la ciudad y de sus propios problemas, pero él nunca pensó que volvería a encontrarse con aquella chica a la que había amado por mucho tiempo.

Sakura no sabía que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa, la cual la haría pasar la mejor navidad de su vida.

Un milagro de navidad…

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Angustia — ¿?

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Notas: **Esta historia fue escrita en formato original y fue publicada en **Wattpad** , más adelante los detalles, lo que quiere decir que algunas cosas resultaran, extrañas, digamos, el cambio de los personajes y el ambiente por igual. Por eso señale las advertencias para que esté enterada (o) y no se sorprenda cuando este leyendo.

 **— Posdata: **Puede que la historia este publicada por completo en la página original pero muchas cosas cambiaran por la adaptación.

 **— Historia Original: «Best Christmas Ever» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Cinco días para Navidad — 1er Día**

 **Llegada**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cinco días.

Faltaban cinco días para navidad y ella aún seguía sola. Sakura Haruno soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en un sillón en su consultorio. Era lo mismo cada año, a veces iba a fiestas que hacían sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo, pero no era lo mismo, no se sentía igual. Además siempre se iba antes de que terminaran esas fiestas, es que verlos felices con sus parejas o familiares rodeándolos era como si le clavasen una estaca en el corazón.

Miró por la ventana, la calle ya estaba oscura, de seguro pasaban de las diez de la noche y como no tenía que ir a casa porque nadie la esperaba, mejor se quedaba dando turno en el hospital. Su trabajo a veces la hacía olvidarse de lo sola que estaba, agradecía haber estudiado Medicina, su trabajo consumía todo su tiempo ya que simplemente no quería pasar su tiempo haciendo cosas tontas, la gente en aquella época del año era eso lo que hacía.

Odiaba la navidad. Una época de felicidad, armonía y amor. Ella no lo veía así, la veía como negra, solitaria y triste. Odiaba la navidad porque esa época había marcado tres veces su vida. Sonrió con desgana. La muerte de sus padres, la pérdida del amor de su vida, aquel accidente fatal que casi la deja muerta… ¿Cómo podría amar la navidad si le había pasado tantas cosas malas? Solo una gente demasiada positiva de la vida vería la navidad diferente a ella luego de haberle pasado esas desgracias.

Se miró la mano derecha tenia aquellos recuerdos esparcidos por ella. El anillo de bodas tanto su madre como el de su padre, los dos en el dedo anular, una cicatriz sobre el dorso de la mano y una pulsera de hilos que era el único recuerdo del hombre al que había amado de verdad.

Sakura arrugó los labios al ver la pulsera. No sabía porque seguía usándola, debería quitarse la pulsera, ya que aquella había sido una promesa de regreso que _esa_ persona había incumplido, porque nunca regresaría a ella. Procedió a quitársela, debía de liberar aquel recuerdo doloroso una vez por todas, pero cuando se la estaba quitando, picaron la puerta de su consultorio y luego esta se abrió, miró hacia allí. Una mujer con el pelo rubio platinado entró rápidamente en el consultorio y cerrando la puerta se acercó a ella sonriente.

—¡Hola Sakura!—exclamó la mujer, que se llamaba Ino Yamanaka ahora Himura, su amiga desde el parvulario, sin impórtale la hora que era y que estaban en el hospital.

Sakura, intento sonreír como ella, pero de seguro a Ino, aquel amago de sonrisa le había parecido una mueca porque arqueó sus rubias cejas y se sentó frente a ella.

—Vamos, sonríe con ganas, Frentuda…—dijo Ino sonriendo.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar ese apodo tan infantil?—dijo Sakura clavando en ella sus ojos verdes fulminantes, aquel apodo era insultante, un imbécil se lo había puesto hace años porque no quiso salir con él y dolido, había comenzado a burlarse de ella, solo por tener un poco la frente grande.

—Ya te he dicho que solo lo dejare cuando me muera, Sakura…—dijo Ino sin tacto.

Sakura frunció el ceño e Ino se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó ella.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Todos íbamos a morir, era ley de vida.

—Está bien—dijo Sakura—De todos modos algún día todo el mundo va a morir—dijo e Ino la miró sorprendida. Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¡Sakura!—exclamó—¡Por dios, se un poco positiva!

Sakura hizo un ademan de manos.

—Es simplemente la verdad, es el ciclo de la vida.

Ino se quedó pensativa y luego movió la cabeza, haciendo que su larga coleta rubia se moviese con el movimiento. Sakura sintió una pizca de envidia por el grácil pelo de su amiga, le gustaría que el suyo se moviese así pero, el suyo era corto, sin vida y de un asqueroso color rosa.

—Ya entiendo porque estudiaste medicina—dijo Ino—No le das mucha importancia a la muerte…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no tiene que ver con lo otro.

—Si tiene que ver—murmuró Ino frunciendo el ceño—No te sorprendes cuando ves a una persona sangrando o muriendo.

—Es porque estoy acostumbrada…—dijo Sakura, además, con respecto al sangrado. ¿Hello? Pero había estado sangrado toda su vida por sus partes íntimas, era normal que no se asustase al ver sangre.

Ino le sacó la lengua y comenzó a jugar con su pelo. Sakura escaneó a Ino, su amiga era muy guapa, todo lo contrario a ella que era un esperpento o así era que se veía, aunque su amiga decía que era hermosa. Su amiga se veía tan feliz, pero era obvio que tenía que estar feliz. Ella ya estaba casada y había hecho una familia con su esposo, era normal estar feliz. Desearía tener lo mismo pero… Hizo una mueca ¿Qué hombre iba a quererla a ella? Tenía mala suerte… Era mala suerte Sakura…

—Sakura…—la llamó su amiga.

Sakura miró a su amiga a la cara, era tan hermosa… Sakura se dijo que tenía que dejar la envidia. Ino era su mejor amiga, no podía seguir pensado que sería de ella si tuviese una familia como la de Ino o si fuera como Ino. Debía de dejar eso.

—¿Si?—preguntó Sakura.

—¿Por qué te la estabas quitando?—dijo Ino mirándola seriamente.

Sakura arqueó las cejas confusa, pero luego se miró la mano y se dio cuenta de que la pulsera de hilos estaba casi desatada, aún no había terminado de quitársela.

—Ah, es que creo que ya debería quitármela…—dijo Sakura—Me esta molestando.

—Sakura pero si tienes años con ella y déjame decirte que está muy bien hecha. La pulsera que Itachi me regalo hace tiempo que murió, pero la tengo guardada en mi baúl de recuerdos, bueno al menos los retazos de ella…—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Se le había olvidado que cuando Sakura estaba saliendo con aquel chico que le rompió el corazón, el hermano de aquel chico, Itachi, había tenido un pequeño Crush con su amiga. Había sido una lástima que Ino no vio al chico como una posible conquista, ya que estaba saliendo en ese tiempo con el hombre que sería su esposo, Sai Himura. Cuando los dos hermanos se fueron de la ciudad, el chico que le rompió el corazón le regalo una pulsera de recuerdo e Itachi hizo lo mismo con Ino, las pulseras solo se diferenciaban en el color, pero eran la misma…

—…es algo raro que aun la pulsa este viva—dijo Ino sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos—Con todo lo que ha pasado…

—Si…—se dijo ella mirando el objeto que rodeaba su muñeca.

—Sakura…—escuchó Ino llamarla una vez más—Creo que deberías dejártela puesta.

Sakura dejó de mirar la pulsera y miró a su amiga. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? La había estado usando por casi diez años como una promesa que le había hecho a su _Amor Perdido_ , al chico que le había roto el corazón y que según él si usaba la pulsera algún día volvería a ella. Era una lástima que él nunca volvería. Soltó una carcajada. De todos modos. ¿Qué haría él aquí? Estaba casado, tenía una empresa multimillonaria y de seguro una vida de lujos. _Él_ nunca volvería a aquel pueblecito y menos a estar con ella. Sonrió sin ganas.

—Ino estas tan equivocada—le dijo a su amiga—Aquella promesa murió cuando él se casó e hizo su vida—dijo y soltó una carcajada irónica—Además, es de tontos pensar en una promesa tan tonta como aquella, éramos jóvenes, los jóvenes siempre hacen cosas tontas.

—¿Y qué importa?—preguntó su amiga—Eso no hace nada, quizás sea cierto que se haya casado, pero no has pensado que quizás él vuelva algún día.

¿Y qué haría ella con eso? Si _él_ volvería algún día seria para… ¡Quien sabe! Está casado, es millonario y tiene su vida en otro lugar. No volvería a este pueblo de mierda a buscar nada. Una persona como _él_ no pertenecía a este lugar. Además, dado el caso que volviese, no sería a buscarla a ella. Tenía esposa por Dios y de seguro se había olvidado de la tontita de pelo rosa.

—¡Por favor!—se burló Sakura.

—Es posible—dijo Ino—Todo puede suceder.

—Quizás… Posible… Todo puede suceder…—Sakura se rió con más ganas e Ino la miró con una mirada triste—Solo son quizás no hay ninguna palabra afirmativa de seguridad en lo que has dicho de por medio—dijo—¿Sabes por qué?—preguntó e Ino desvió la mirada—Porque él no va a volver.

—¡¿Que sabes tú?!—exclamó Ino—¡No puedes predecir el futuro, Sakura!

—Es cierto, no puedo…—le dijo soltando una carcajada después y Ino la miró con una mirada de lastima. Sakura frunció el ceño y se quitó la pulsera, lanzándola sobre el escritorio—Quédatela…—le dijo. Ella no necesitaba eso. Era una persona madura. Iba a olvidarse de estúpidas promesas de adolescentes. Necesitaba seguridad.

Ino se acercó temblorosa. Sus dedos igual de temblorosos tomaron la pulsera y luego está la alzó para después mirar a Sakura con la boca abierta, quizás porque Sakura se la había quitado. Bueno, era su maldita mano en la que estaba, ella podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella y además, esta estorbaba con su trabajo.

—Sakura…

—Quédatela.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Sakura…—murmuró con voz temblorosa—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que cuando te quitas la pulsera pasan cosas malas?—pregunto Ino.

—Estás loca—le dijo Sakura, pero sabía que se equivocaba al decirle aquello.

—Estoy muy cuerda y lo sabes.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. Ino y sus suposiciones extrañas. Solo eran cosas que habían pasado, dada la casualidad que había prescindido de la estúpida pulsera cuando sucedieron. Sabía lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, cuando hacia alguna rabieta, cuando pensaba sobre el pasado y se quitaba la pulsera ocurrían cosas malas. La muerte de sus padres había ocurrido una noche que había hecho una rabieta y se había quitado la pulsera, dejándola en la cama. Sus padres iban a ir a una cena de navidad y ella se había negado ir, consiguiéndolo. Murieron por un accidente de coche esa misma noche. Se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si hubiese ido con ellos… ¿Estaría muerta ahora mismo?

También no tenía la pulsera cuando sufrió el accidente en el parqueo del hospital, la misma noche de navidad, chocada por un hombre borracho que había llevado a su mujer igual de borracha a urgencias. Aunque no se había culpado al hombre por querer salvar la vida de su esposa, había sido casi causante de su muerte. Había durado en coma casi tres meses desde navidad hasta principios de marzo.

—Sakura…—murmuró Ino y Sakura desvió la mirada soltando un suspiro, tenía que admitir que Ino tenía un poco de razón pero aun así, solo eran casualidades que habían ocurrido.

—Es cierto—admitió Sakura a pesar de que sabía que Ino no la dejaría tranquila.

—No debes quitártela Sakura…—dijo Ino lanzándole la pulsera, Sakura la atrapó en el aire y luego la observó mientras se preguntaba por qué debía de conservar aquello que tanto le hacía recordar a su amor perdido.

—Pero yo no quiero usarla ya—le confesó a su amiga.

—Entonces usarla como amuleto.

—No quiero.

Su amiga sonrió.

—Esa pulsera es como un amuleto, Sakura—dijo Ino—Te ha salvado… ¿Recuerdas que cuando iban a desconectarte?—preguntó Ino y Sakura arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué pregunta más estúpida? Obvio que no lo recordaba porque estaba en coma. Ella se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo no tenía sentido y soltó una risita—Es cierto, no recuerdas, pero yo te puse la pulsera y…—se rió con lágrimas en sus ojos turquesas—A la hora despertaste. Fue un milagro, Sakura…

Sakura entornó los ojos. Ino siempre contaba esa historia. Era cierto que había despertado de la nada, pero no creía que fuese por una estúpida pulsera. Como doctora que era, sabía que había sido porque su cuerpo se había curado y había vuelto a la acción. Simplemente era esa la razón.

—Cerda…—murmuró cuando vio que Ino no iba a parar de llorar al menos que se pusiera la tonta pulsera.

—¿Póntela si?—preguntó Ino—¿Por mí?—suplicó.

Sakura sintió como su estómago se revolcaba, ella y su egoísmo había causado que Ino llorara y se sentía fatal verla. Su amiga siempre lloraba por ella, mientras que ella ni siquiera se inmutaba en hacerle caso a Ino. Era una mala amiga. Sakura asintió, lo menos que podía hacer era hacer feliz a su amiga, así que se colocó la pulsera de nuevo, atándola de nuevo a donde había estado antes.

—¿Estas feliz?—preguntó Sakura levantando la muñeca donde estaba la pulsera.

—Así me gusta…—dijo Ino levantándose de la silla—Ya me tengo que ir, mi turno terminó—dijo Ino y Sakura se sorprendió que Ino aun estuviese trabajando, para estas épocas ella hacia todo lo posible por estar libre del hospital—Tú también vete, Sakura—dijo Ino—Te ves muy cansada.

Sakura asintió. Ino tenía razón, ahora que ella lo decía, se sentía cansada y tenía ganas de dormir hasta el mediodía, quizás pediría el día libre de mañana. Ino se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, se despidió de Sakura y se fue. Sakura hizo lo mismo, guardó sus cosas y se fue del hospital.

Condujo con una mirada desolada hasta su casa, en el camino veía como las otras casas y otros establecimientos, sentían el espíritu navideño. Quizás ella debía también buscar ese espíritu. Sonrió, Ino la había puesto positiva otra vez, esperaba que aquel positivismo durara hasta finales de navidad. Mañana iría de compras, le daría a su casa un poco de espíritu navideño.

Aparcó frente a su casa, se veía tan oscura y tan tenebrosa, todas las luces apagadas y como sin luz. La nieve inundaba su jardín ya que no había tenido tiempo de limpiarlo solo porque no le había importado. En serio que debía de darle un poco de espíritu. Quitó sus llaves del contacto y salió del auto, cerrándolo. Intento caminar hacia la casa, pero algo la hizo detenerse.

Su bufanda estaba obstruida con la puerta de su auto de segunda mano. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Sonrió, era una tonta. Comenzó a tirar lentamente de la bufanda, pensando que saldría fácilmente, se equivocó. Buscó las llaves en su abrigo y cuando la llevó hacia el agujero de la puerta, cayeron, así de simple.

Sakura iba a soltar un improperio, pero se contuvo.

—Actitud positiva… Actitud positiva…—murmuró Sakura aquel mantra varias veces para no perder los estribos.

Se agachó a buscarlas pero sus manos fueron tan estúpidas que la movieron hasta debajo del auto. ¿Pero qué mierda? Estaba sin suerte hoy o que.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿En serio?—gritó en voz alta mientras miraba al cielo oscurecido.

Sakura se tranquilizó. Mejor intentaba halar la bufanda más, tal vez saldría si la halaba un poco, así después podría buscar las llaves y entraría a su casa. Si, era mejor intentarlo. Comenzó a tirar otra vez de la bufanda, pero la maldita que era de lana y muy cara, no quería salir.

Soltó un improperio en voz alta y tiró de ella una vez más, por la fuerza, además de quedarse sin bufanda quedo tirada sobre el frió suelo, lleno de húmedo por la nieve derretida. Tanto como su ropa y como su cabello se llenaron de nieve y maldijo al cielo. Era uno de esos días de perros. ¿Acaso dios estaba en contra de ella? ¿La odiaba? ¿Por eso le pasaban tantas cosas horribles? Y ella que había pensado tan positivamente hace unos minutos, pero no… ¡Dios!

Soltó un sollozo. ¿Qué más quería Dios de ella? Ya había sufrido bastante… ¿Acaso tenía que sufrir más? Comenzó a sollozar, ya no aguantaba su vida. Se odiaba a sí misma, odiaba su vida… ¿Por qué no se la llevaba todavía? Dejó de sollozar y se levantó del suelo, limpiándose un poco, para nada, porque tenía el abrigo todo sucio. Era mejor regresar a su casa y llorar en silencio por sus desgracias.

—Tienes un lindo color de cabello incluso con la nieve como adorno…—escuchó decir a una voz masculina cerca de ella.

Sakura se quedó rígida, pero luego recuperó la compostura y se giró rápidamente, topándose con aquella persona que nunca hubiese creído que volvería a ver. Abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente petrificada… Reconociendo a esa persona que pensó que sería su todo cuando era una adolescente pero quien la había abandonado para buscar una mejor vida.

 _Aquella persona_ que había anhelado por años, estaba frente a ella…

Su amor perdido. El hombre que le rompió el corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha se bajó de su auto del último modelo y caminó hacia aquella casa que tantos recuerdos le traía. Sus familiares ya no vivían allí, se habían mudado todos juntos a una ciudad más prospera, no es que quisiese decir que aquel lugar no era prospero, pero no se podía comparar a la gran ciudad donde había hecho su hogar por casi 10 años con aquel pueblo donde estaba ahora mismo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. Aunque la casa había sido habitada por una familia diferente, aún conservaba el olor de antes, a canela y manzana, como los pasteles que hacia su madre. Sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando su maleta a los pies de esta. Hizo un recorrido rápido por la casa, recordando algunas cosas en el camino. Le había pedido a un amigo que era decorador que su antigua casa restaurara como había estado antes. Gracias a las fotos que su amigo se había llevado, su trabajo había quedado bien hecho. La había dejado casi igual, solo unos pequeños detalles insignificantes daban la diferencia que solo su familia y él notarían.

Ya en la sala de nuevo, se tiró sobre un mullido sofá, acomodándose en él. Se pasó una mano por su cabello negro despeinado. Estaba hecho polvo, había hecho un viaje de 7 horas en coche solo porque deseaba llegar esa noche. Además de que no había querido pasar una noche más bajo la casa que había compartido con su esposa, hizo una mueca. La casa que había compartido con su ex esposa. Así sonaba mejor.

¿Qué había estado pensando antes? Cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de lo arpía y manipuladora que era su ex esposa. Karin había sido un ángel cuando se conocieron en la universidad, todo un ángel… Se rió con desgana. Un demonio vestido de ángel más bien. ¿Cómo no lo había venido venir? Había estado tan ciego, tan… ¿enamorado? No, se dijo que aquello había sido un encaprichamiento, solo había sido una forma de olvidar viejos amores.

Pero aun así… ¿cómo diablos se había cegado y no había visto el monstruo que era su ex esposa? Una mujer interesada que solo le importaba el dinero, quien se había acercado a él en la universidad con esa intención, ya que su familia por ser una de las fundadores del pueblo de donde era tenía dinero… ¡Que ciego había estado!

Movió la cabeza e intento despejar sus pensamientos, ya se había librado de Karin hace unas semanas. Le había dado lo que le pertenecía por derecho, había firmado el divorcio y ya se había alejado de ella. Nunca volvería a cometer un error como aquel.

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Aunque estaba cansado se sentía con energía y no lo entendía. Quizás debería caminar un poco, así el sueño llegaría a él. Agarró la maleta y se la llevó al segundo piso, al cuarto principal, el que había sido antes de sus padres, pero que ahora era suyo. Entró en el cuarto y dejo la maleta sobre la cama, la abrió y buscó una ropa más cómoda, ya que había estado desde esta mañana con aquel traje debajo del abrigo. Se quitó la ropa, y se colocó un jersey negro, unos vaqueros. Se puso un abrigo de cachemir y se quitó los zapatos, poniéndose unas botas, aunque no se había bañado, ya lo haría después.

Salió del cuarto y bajo de nuevo, saliendo de la casa y comenzando su caminata por aquel pueblo lleno de recuerdos. Mientras iba caminando iba recordando todos los buenos momentos que había pasado en aquel lugar. Su primer beso, su primer partido, sus salidas nocturnas, las tardes que frecuentaba junto con su grupo en la cafetería. Se detuvo frente a dicho lugar, pegándose del cristal decorado con imágenes de bolas de navidad y copos de nieve, miró hacia dentro del lugar donde estaba la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba. Todo seguía igual…

Siguió caminando por los lugares que había frecuentado en un tiempo atrás, incluso llego al barrio donde habían vivido la mayoría de sus viejos amigos. Aunque a algunas casas le habían hecho algunos arreglos todas seguían igual que antes.

Era bueno volver… Se detuvo cuando escuchó como alguien que se quejaba en ese momento en voz alta.

—¡Oh Dios!—exclamó una voz—¿En serio?

Miró hacia el otro lado de la calle, había una casa toda oscura, como si estuviese abandonada. Era una mujer la que había hablado en voz alta en lo medio de la noche. Parecía tener problemas. Comenzó a cruzar la calle, dirigiéndose a ella. Mientras se acercaba pudo distinguir que aquella mujer se le parecía a alguien, demasiado diría él.

La mujer cayó el suelo de un pronto y él caminó más rápido hacia ella, pero vio como en unos segundos la mujer se levantaba y comenzaba a sacudirse la nieve de su ropa. Ya cuando estuvo detrás de ella, se dio cuenta de _quién_ era la mujer que estaba frente a él. Soltó una risita, reconocía ese grácil y divertido color de pelo. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que lo tuviese así.

—Tienes un lindo color de cabello…—le dijo y se rió cuando vio que parte de él estaba cubierto por la nieve—Incluso con la nieve como adorno…

La mujer que tanto conocía, se quedó como una piedra, luego de un pronto se giró hacia él, Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes por la impresión que incluso con la luz de la farola de la calle pudo ver aquellos ojos verdosos que tanto recordaba. Le sonrió.

—Hola…—le dijo Sasuke con cortesía a la chica frente a él.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó ella y se rió como una psicópata para luego mirar el cielo y decir en voz alta—¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡¿Qué acaso no te doy pena?!

—Oye…—la llamo él extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Ella dejó de mirar el cielo y lo miró con una cara de burla.

—No eres real, eres producto de mi mente…—dijo ella y se agachó a recoger algo del suelo, para después coger su bolso que también estaba sobre el asfalto y caminar hacia la casa oscura—Ino y sus cosas…—escuchó que ella murmuraba.

Él se quedó mirando con las cejas levantadas. ¿Qué no era real? Se rió, ella no sabía lo muy real que era. Caminó hacia ella al momento que la mujer abría la puerta.

—Sakura…—su nombre salió de sus labios, había extrañado mencionar aquel nombre tan hermoso, vio como ella otra vez se quedó como piedra—Soy real…—le dijo Sasuke y se quedó esperando a ver su reacción.

—Estaba deseando que no dijeses eso…—le dijo rápidamente abriendo la puerta y cerrándosela luego entre las narices cuando él había dado un paso adelante.

Sasuke sonrió y se miró los zapatos mientras se reía. Sakura Haruno le había cerrado la puerta entre las narices. Bueno, de seguro estaba enfadada con él. Era de esperarse, habían sido novios en la adolescencia y cuando tuvo que irse del pueblo, le había hecho una promesa de que volvería con ella, algo que no había hecho, aunque había vuelto, aunque no había sido por dicha promesa… ¡Oh maldición! Suspiro.

Mejor se iría y ya más tarde intentaría hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas. Ya que en aquel tiempo, además de ser su novia, ella había sido una gran amiga y le gustaría retomar su amistad. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la casa caminando de nuevo a su vieja casa. Lo haría… Arreglaría las cosas porque no le gustaba deberle a nadie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se quedó pegada de la puerta hasta que escuchó los pasos resonantes sobre el suelo de su jardín, dando a entender que la persona que había estado del otro lado de la puerta se había marchado. Soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se cayó de rodillas. No podía ser… Era él… No era posible… Sintió su corazón latiendo tan rápido que este podría a salírsele el pecho, algo que no era posible pero si podía darle un infarto allí mismo.

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos. ¿Cómo era posible? Sakura movió la cabeza. Debía de estar desmayada sobre la nieve por la caída, debía de ser eso. Era la única explicación. Se rió como una maníaca. Pues claro que debía de ser eso, Sasuke Uchiha nunca estaría allí. Él era multimillonario, estaba casado, tenía una empresa igual de millonaria que él. ¿Qué iba a buscar un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha en un pueblo tan atrasado como aquel?

Si, mañana despertaría en el frio pavimento y se reiría de sí misma. Se levantó y caminó nerviosa por la sala. ¿Cuándo se despertaría de aquel sueño? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¿Acaso aquello no había sido suficiente para sorprenderla? Espera. Sakura se llevó una mano hacia un brazo y con sus dedos índice y pulgar, pellizco con fuerza su piel. Dolió. Mucho. ¡No! ¡Oh Dios! No estaba soñando, estaba en la mera realidad. Sasuke había estado frente a ella luego de tantos años sin verse… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacia _él_ allí?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya encantado el primer capítulo de este Fanfiction. Es un Fanfiction viejo que publique una vez pero que elimine, creo que solo subí el primer capítulo antes de eliminarlo, pero volví a traerlo porque lo edite y que además, bueno, es ¡Navidad! Fin de año y todas esas mamadas que vienen con el fin de año xD**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	2. 5 Days Until Christmas - Day 2 (Part 1)

**.**

 **Best Christmas Ever**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen Completo: **Sakura Haruno era una mujer que no veía en la navidad como todos los demás, pues cada navidad que pasaba vivía siempre una mala experiencia y se había acostumbrado a ver la navidad como una época triste, tétrica y solitaria, además de que se sentía atada a una promesa que le habían hecho que nunca se cumpliría pues el hombre de esa promesa ya había hecho su vida.

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto al pueblo que lo vio nacer solo para descansar de la ciudad y de sus propios problemas, pero él nunca pensó que volvería a encontrarse con aquella chica a la que había amado por mucho tiempo.

Sakura no sabía que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa, la cual la haría pasar la mejor navidad de su vida.

Un milagro de navidad…

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Angustia — ¿?

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Notas: **Esta historia fue escrita en formato original y fue publicada en **Wattpad** , más adelante los detalles, lo que quiere decir que algunas cosas resultaran, extrañas, digamos, el cambio de los personajes y el ambiente por igual. Por eso señale las advertencias para que esté enterada (o) y no se sorprenda cuando este leyendo.

 **— Posdata: **Puede que la historia este publicada por completo en la página original pero muchas cosas cambiaran por la adaptación.

 **— Historia Original: «Best Christmas Ever» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Cinco días para Navidad — 2do Día**

 **Buscando el Espíritu Navideño (Parte 1)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó con una jaqueca horrible y con ganas de quedarse en la cama pero tenía que trabajar, su turno empezaba muy temprano hoy. Bufó molesta. Si no hubiese estado pensando en lo que paso anoche entonces quizás hubiese dormido un poco, pero su mente se había negado a cooperar, había estado rememorando cosas del pasado, haciéndose preguntas aun sin respuestas y todas giraban a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura rodó en la cama, abrazando una de sus almohadas en el proceso. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué hacia él allí… ¿acaso había vuelto para cumplir la promesa…? Sakura se rió de sí misma y de sus pensamientos tontos. No, no debía de ser eso, ya que él estaba casado con una mujer despampanante y era obvio que no se iba a meter con un esperpento como ella, quizás él… cuando la vio anoche se preguntó ¿qué diablos le había visto a ella antes? Suspiró y en ese mismo momento sonó su teléfono.

Sakura soltó un improperio, quizás era Ino, con su llamada matutina, anoche se le había olvidado desconectar el teléfono y ya era muy tarde para hacerlo, si lo hacia Ino vendría al rato a ver qué pasaba. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el inalámbrico, cogiéndolo y contestándolo.

—¿Si?—preguntó Sakura, sabiendo que era Ino.

 _—¡Sakura!_

Sakura tuvo que despegarse el aparato de la oreja por el grito de Ino. La había dejado casi sorda.

—Oye, acabo de levantarme cerda—le dijo a su amiga—Mis oídos están sensibles.

 _—Ah, lo siento_ —se disculpó— _Te llamo porque…—_ se rió y Sakura supo que aquella risita significaba alguna travesura. Se preguntó qué diablos había hecho— _Yo… No me mates, pero he pedido a la jefa que te dé el día libre hoy_ …

—¡¿Qué?!—le gritó Sakura. Aunque el día anterior había pensado en pedirle un día libre, ya que se lo merecía, pero esa mañana había decidido mejor trabajar, así poder despejar sus pensamientos—Ino, eres una…

 _—No importa lo que me digas_ —la interrumpió su amiga— _Lo necesitas_ —le dijo y Sakura la maldijo— _También yo pedí el día libre e iremos de compras._

Sakura abrió la boca perpleja. ¿Acaso había leído su mente el día anterior o algo así? Se pasó la mano por la cara. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué diablos había pensado en eso? Ahora tendría a la mujer compulsiva con las compras en la puerta de su casa para llevarla a hacer lo que ella odiaba: ir de compras, porque sabía que su amiga la obligaría.

— _Sakura…_

—Aceptare ir—dijo Sakura pero tenía que poner algunas condiciones—Pero…

 _—Ay no, no vengas con tus peros_ —la volvió a interrumpir Ino— _Hoy buscaremos tu espíritu navideño. Le daremos un Make-up a tu mansión embrujada, la adornaremos un poco. Lo necesita la pobrecita._

¡Que mierda! Sakura bufo molesta.

 _—Estoy en tu puerta_ —escuchó a Ino decir _—¡Ábreme!_

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Sakura al mismo tiempo que se oía un click en la línea y luego el timbre de la casa. Dios, Ino no había estado bromeando.

Sakura se tragó un improperio y tiró el teléfono en la cama mientas salía de su cuarto y bajaba hasta la sala. Miró por el ojo mágico de la puerta y se encontró con la resplandeciente Ino Yamanaka con su pelo rubio bien peinado y vestida como si fuese una modelo de catálogo de invierno. Soltó un bufido y abrió la puerta de pronto.

Ella sonrió y luego se le tiro encima, abrazándola tan fuertemente que la estaba dejando sin respiración. Sakura intento empujarla, pero Ino cuando se trataba de abrazos tenía una fuerza sorprendente.

—Ino…—tosió—Me asfixias…—le dijo e Ino se separó de ella rápidamente luego de estas palabras para luego mirarla medio ruborizada mientras se reía.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó bajando la mirada después.

—Si, como digas…—dijo Sakura haciendo un ademan de manos—Ya entra. No me gusta darle a mis vecinos una mirada de cómo me veo en pijama…—dijo Sakura mientras se apartaba de la puerta y dejaba pasar a su amiga.

Ino entró en la casa y se sentó en un sofá a dictar órdenes como siempre. Sakura bufo molesta y cumplió algunas de ellas como ducharse y ponerse ropa bonita, aunque duro un buen tiempo buscando en su guardarropa. Al final se vistió con unos jeans negros, un jersey de cuello alto rosa pálido y unas botas casi del mismo color del jersey solo que un poco más oscuras, arriba de todo se puso un abrigo negro. Cuando bajo de nuevo, se dirigió hacia la cocina por el olor a comida que salía de esta, Ino ya había hecho algo de desayuno y se lo estaba ofreciendo cuando entró.

—Debes comer…—le dijo Ino poniendo un plato de panqueques frente a ella.

Sakura no objetó nada. Se sentó sobre la encimera a comer ya que su estómago rugía ferozmente como un león, se preguntó si Ino habría traído comida porque que ella supiera no había nada en su alacena. Mientras devoraba el desayuno Ino no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Dejó de comer y se atragantó. Aun no le había dicho a Ino sobre lo que había pasado anoche, le creería si se lo dijese, aunque no sabía si era de verdad que lo había visto… quizás el estrés le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero… Había sido tan real… Sasuke Uchiha frente a ella…

—¿Sakura?

—¿Hmm?—pregunto Sakura mirando hacia ella.

Ino bajo la mirada hacia el reloj en su muñeca.

—Se nos hace tarde—dijo y levantó la mirada hacia ella—Quiero durar toda la mañana y tarde comprando, quiero decorar tu casa, y mientras estamos de compras, alguien vendrá a limpiarla un poco, ya sabes—dijo ladeando la cabeza y riéndose.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Ni me has pedido permiso—le dijo Sakura terminando ya de comer, se levantó de donde había estado sentada y dejo los platos en el fregadero. Escuchó la risa estridente de Ino y Sakura se volvió mirándola con las cejas arqueadas.

—No tengo que pedirlo—dijo ella—Es una orden.

—No eres mi mama…

—Créeme esta casa necesita luz y yo se la daré—dijo Ino levantando el mentón—Sé que no me concierne, pero como tu amiga tengo todo el derecho de ayudarte…—murmuró y Sakura se rió.

—Ya déjate de parloteos y larguemos, mientras más rápido acabemos, más rápido volveré y dormiré…—dijo Sakura ya que iba a aprovechar el día libre que Ino pidió por ella para descansar un poco.

Ino se rió y se levantó. Al rato se fueron de la casa en el automóvil de Ino. Sakura suspiro. Odiaba ir de compras y menos con su amiga frustrada con ellas. Quizás era cierto, quizás si debía de buscar su espíritu navideño una vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dejo de mirar por la ventana por enésima vez y se concentró en lo que tenía delante, un informe que le había mandado su secretaria esta mañana. Aunque se estaba tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones navideñas y como no tenía nada que hacer en aquel pueblo, lo único que encontraba de entretenido era chequear su trabajo. Soltó un bufido y cerró la laptop. No tenía ganas de adelantar su trabajo, ya que en lo único que su cabeza podía pensar era sobre Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Aquella mujer que fue su novia hace tanto tiempo y que seguía siendo tan hermosa como recordaba pero… ¿Qué le había pasado? Aunque seguía siendo hermosa se veía apagada, sin luz y anoche había lucido una expresión tan triste en su cara que le había sorprendido.

Antes, ella había sido una chica muy feliz, una chica demasiado explosiva. Se rió. Cuando habían sido novios la gente se preguntaba cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes como ellos dos habían estado saliendo juntos, él muchas veces se lo pregunto a sí mismo, pero siempre acababa en la misma respuesta, simplemente lo había enamorado. Quién lo diría, antes había sido un romántico, ahora no quedaba nada del chico que había sido, como no quedaba nada de la chica que había sido Sakura.

Se levantó del sillón donde había permanecido parte de la mañana y se dijo que un paseo por el pueblo le caería bien. Se colocó su chaqueta y salió de la casa, como no estaba nevando y era un día claro, no se puso el gorro en la cabeza. Caminó otra vez por el mismo sitio y personas que estaban afuera hablando animadamente se volvían hacia a él, quizás preguntándose quien era, Sasuke sonreía porque conocía a la mayoría, pero quizás ellos no se acordaban de él. Él se había ido cuando había tenido diecisiete y de eso habían pasado casi diez años y esos años había hecho algunas diferencias en el, además de que eran muchos años. Las personas tienden a olvidar algunos rostros.

Se detuvo frente a la cafetería del día de ayer y entró, el olor a comida caliente le inundó la nariz y le dio hambre. Se acercó a una mesa vacía y se sentó, comería algo. Espero hasta que una camarera se acercó a él, con una sonrisa le paso el menú y Sasuke lo tomó. La camarera le parecía conocida, quizás habían estado juntos en el instituto. Le echó una hojeada el menú, pero casi nada de lo que había se le antojaba, aunque al final se decidió por un pedazo de pastel de manzana y un poco de té helado.

La chica cuando tomó la orden se le quedo mirando y Sasuke le sonrió.

—Umm…—dijo la camarera con una sonrisa—Me pareces conocido…

—Creo que a mí también me pasa lo mismo—dijo Sasuke.

—¿Eres tú, Sasuke Uchiha?—preguntó ella y Sasuke asintió. Ella sonrió—Cuando te vi entrar me pareció que eras tú, pero luego me dije… ¿Qué hace él aquí?—sonrió otra vez—Ahora me doy cuenta de que no me equivocaba. Bueno, te tomare la orden. Fue un placer volver a verte Sasuke, Neji se sorprenderá cuando se lo diga.

—¿Al fin caíste en sus redes, Tenten?—preguntó Sasuke arqueando las cejas, era obvio que aquella chica tenía que caer en las redes de uno de sus antiguos amigos, Neji Hyuuga, que había sido un chico igual que él, todo un galán con las mujeres, solo que Sasuke dejó de andar de mujeriego cuando conoció a Sakura y Neji siguió con lo suyo.

—Créeme le tomó mucho atraparme en ella, pero ahora…—se rio y le enseñó su mano izquierda donde tenía un anillo de casada—Estoy casada con él y…—se señaló el vientre—Espero un hijo de ese Hyuuga sangrón…—volvió a reírse—Voy a dejarte, mama me está mirando mal desde la caja registradora.

Sasuke miró hacia donde decía la chica, había una mujer mirando hacia donde estaban ellos, Sasuke la reconoció, era la madre de Tenten, la dueña de aquella cafetería de delicias. Sonrió y volvió a mirar a la chica.

—Gracias—le dijo Sasuke—Ha sido un placer verte Tenten—le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Tenten sonrió y se marchó al fin. Sasuke suspiro y se acomodó en el asiento, era la primera persona conocida con la que se encontraba desde que regreso y que compartían unas palabras. ¿Cómo será cuando se encuentre con los que habían sido sus mejores amigos? ¿Naruto? ¿Neji? ¿Sai? Se había encontrado raro que la chica no hiciese más preguntas sobre él porque estaba allí, pero sabía que muy pronto vendrían.

Unos minutos después Tenten volvió con su orden y Sasuke se dispuso a comer al tiempo que ella se marchaba sin objetar nada, algo que le pareció súper extraño. Sasuke terminó de comer al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la campanilla de entrada, miró hacia allí y sonrió al reconocer las personas que acaban a entrar al local. Hoy era un día de encuentros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le dolían los pies, había andado media ciudad con Ino y otros más que se habían reunido para según ellos, buscar su espíritu navideño, pero para ella fue para atormentarla. Dios, tanta gente feliz alrededor de ella le daban ganas de tirarse de un puente, pero maldijo porque no había ninguno cerca.

Entre las personas que se habían reunido estaban Sai Himura, el esposo de Ino, un tipo que se burlaba de todos, las otras personas eran una pareja, los Uzumaki, una pareja algo extraña. La mujer, Hinata Hyuuga, ahora Uzumaki, era una mujer algo tímida como para andar con su esposo, Naruto, que era un hombre demasiado explosivo. No entendía como era que estaban juntos.

Se rió amargadamente mientras era empujada por Ino para entrar en aquel local. Aquellas dos parejas habían estado juntas al mismo tiempo que ella cuando había estado saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha, mientras las dos parejas habían florecido, Sasuke y ella se habían marchitado.

Suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa donde se habían sentado los otros. Se sentó entre el medio de las dos parejas y se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado salir con ellos? ¿Por qué? Tenten, la hija de la dueña de la cafetería se acercó a ellos con el menú en la mano. Como ella ya sabía lo que iba a pedir no miró la carta. Todo el mundo pidió, pero Tenten no se fue, de seguro iba a alardear sobre su matrimonio con el sangrón del primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuuga. Sakura bufo molesta mientras la chica hablaba de su gran matrimonio.

—Saben que…—se rió—Estoy embarazada—dijo dándoles a todos una gran sorpresa, incluso Sakura se sorprendió pero luego borro la sorpresa de su cara. Bueno, era obvio que sucedería, estaba casada y ya estaban cerca de la edad en que tenían que tener sus hijos—Creo que seré la siguiente que le seguirá a Ino—todo el mundo se rio y Sakura tan solo hizo un amago de sonrisa.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de lo mucho que ella sufría cuando los veía siendo a ellos felices? Ella nunca sería feliz. La mayoría de los hombres de la ciudad o eran viejos o ya estaban casados, ella era una de las ultimas solteras de su generación. Bajo la cabeza y Hinata que estaba a su lado le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Sakura-san—murmuró la chica—¿Te pasa algo?—dijo Hinata con su dulce voz.

Si, le pasaba algo, pero sabía que si decía que le pasaba algo, todo el mundo se tiraría encima de ella, como siempre. Levantó la cabeza y negó.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada—dijo Sakura frotándose la frente—Creo que debería tomarme los descansos.

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, deberías…—dijo Hinata sonriendo—Te ves algo cansada—murmuro la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño—No te había querido decir nada pues…—ella sonrió nerviosa.

Y Sakura asintió. La entendía.

—Lo sé, he estado grosera estos días…—dijo Sakura aceptando que era a veces una odiosa.

—Yo te entiendo…—dijo Hinata.

Sakura le sonrió, así decían todos, pero no era verdad. Nadie la entendía. No dijo más nada, Tenten que seguía parada hablando con Ino de repente mencionó un nombre que le hizo volver la cabeza hasta ella.

—¿Qué?—dijo Ino en ese momento—¡¿Dónde?!—exclamó Ino mirando hacia todos lados.

¿Acaso Sakura había escuchado bien? Sasuke en verdad estaba allí…

—Sí, está aquí…—dijo la chica y se volvió señalando hacia un lugar todos miraron hacia allá y se sorprendieron, incluso Sakura.

—Oh por dios. ¡Es Sasuke!—gritó Ino emocionada—¿En verdad es él?—le preguntó a Tenten mientras miraba a Sakura, esta última desvió la mirada. De todos los lugares que se lo pudieron encontrar tenía que ser allí en aquel lugar, cuando ella estaba a punto de tener su porción de comida.

—Si—dijo Tenten feliz—Yo misma no lo creía, pero me dijo que era él—Tenten se rió—Fue una gran sorpresa, nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver en el pueblo, pues como es tan rico…—murmuró Tenten y luego suspiro—Siempre me dije que él no volvería pero me he equivocado…

—¡Yo no!—dijo Ino—Yo sabía que él volvería ya que tiene algo aquí…—dijo esto último mirando a Sakura.

Sakura le gruñó y la miró por lo que había dicho.

—Estas equivocada Ino—dijo Sakura con desdén—¿Cuándo vas a salir de tu burbuja y dejaras de pensar en idioteces?—preguntó y la chica borró la sonrisa de sus labios—Te recuerdo que está casado y que tiene su vida en otro lugar. Lo que hubo entre nosotros murió el mismo día en que se fue del pueblo. Así que es mejor que dejes de estar hablando tonterías.

—Sakura-chan eso fue muy cruel…—dijo Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules que no había dicho nada en un buen rato, algo que Sakura se encontraba extraño ya que el rubio y Sasuke habían sido los mejores amigos.

—No me importa—dijo Sakura—Quiero que entienda de una buena vez por todas. Estoy harta de esto, de que cada día que pasa me digas siempre lo mismo. Ya no soy una niña, sabes, deje hace tiempo de soñar despierta y lo que me ha pasado ha sido suficiente para despertar…—se levantó de su lugar—Yo me voy a casa…—dijo y se fue mientras dejaba la mesa en silencio.

Abandonó el lugar y se fue a casa a pie, ya que había venido con Ino y los otros en el vehículo. En el trayecto de vuelta a casa, su conciencia la estaba matando. Había sido muy cruel con Ino, como había dicho Naruto, pero estaba harta de que su amiga siguiera soñando con que Sasuke volvería por ella. Hace tiempo que Sakura había dejado de pensar en ello. Entonces porque Ino seguía insistiendo, ¿que acaso no se daba cuenta de que ya no era igual? ¿Qué buscaría Sasuke con una chica tan desgraciada como ella?

Entró en la casa y cerró con los cerrojos. Como Ino tenía llave era mejor trancarse, así se evitaba que la chica viniese. Ella no deseaba escucharla ahora. Subió a su cuarto y se encerró en este tirándose sobre la cama. Maldición, su conciencia la mataba, ahora se sentía mal por Ino. Se colocó a boca arriba mirando el techo. Se miró la mano donde descasaba la pulsera, ¿Por qué la seguían teniendo puesta? Se la quito de un tirón y la tiro por ahí. No deseaba verla, la quemaría y se desharía de ella. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Definitivamente… Esta sería la peor navidad de todas…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya encantado el capitulo. Es una historia algo rara, pero es sobre creer en algunas cosas y vainas asi. No soy buena expresandome con palabras asi que no esperen una super moraleja escrita por mi. xD A** **l menos eso fue lo que intente.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	3. 5 Days Until Christmas - Day 2 (Part 2)

**.**

 **Best Christmas Ever**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen Completo: **Sakura Haruno era una mujer que no veía en la navidad como todos los demás, pues cada navidad que pasaba vivía siempre una mala experiencia y se había acostumbrado a ver la navidad como una época triste, tétrica y solitaria, además de que se sentía atada a una promesa que le habían hecho que nunca se cumpliría pues el hombre de esa promesa ya había hecho su vida.

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto al pueblo que lo vio nacer solo para descansar de la ciudad y de sus propios problemas, pero él nunca pensó que volvería a encontrarse con aquella chica a la que había amado por mucho tiempo.

Sakura no sabía que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa, la cual la haría pasar la mejor navidad de su vida.

Un milagro de navidad…

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Angustia — ¿?

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Notas: **Esta historia fue escrita en formato original y fue publicada en **Wattpad** , más adelante los detalles, lo que quiere decir que algunas cosas resultaran, extrañas, digamos, el cambio de los personajes y el ambiente por igual. Por eso señale las advertencias para que esté enterada (o) y no se sorprenda cuando este leyendo.

 **— Posdata: **Puede que la historia este publicada por completo en la página original pero muchas cosas cambiaran por la adaptación.

 **— Historia Original: «Best Christmas Ever» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Cinco días para Navidad — 2do Día**

 **Buscando el Espíritu Navideño (Parte 2)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Había visto aquel espectáculo atentamente que hasta mal sabor de boca le dio. ¿En verdad esa era Sakura? ¿La chica amorosa y simpática que nunca se enojaba? En verdad sí que había cambiado, era obvio que la Sakura de antes había muerto. Cuando habían estado juntos nunca la había visto de esa forma, y menos hablarle así a su mejor amiga. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba siendo así? Tan hostil… ¿Acaso ella y él habían intercambiado papeles? Se rió sin ganas y se levantó de su silla para caminar hacia la mesa donde la chica que había sido agredida verbalmente, estaba llorando a mares.

—Hola…—dijo cuando estuvo frente a ellos. Los cuatro sobrantes lo miraron con la boca abierta y Sasuke se rio.

Era algo normal. Había pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron todos. Se sentó en el lugar vacío que quedaba, donde había estado sentada Sakura. Luego de un tiempo de que siguieran con las bocas abiertas, el primero en hablar fue Naruto, aquel chico que había sido su mejor amigo en el instituto.

—¿Sasuke?—preguntó Naruto como si no pudiese creerse que estaba frente a él.

—¿Si?

—¿Eres tú, enserio?—siguió preguntando asombrado Naruto.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas, o era ciego o era tonto. Se declinó por la última opción, su amigo seguía siendo un tonto, sonrió.

—Sabes que sí, tonto…—le dijo Sasuke riéndose.

Naruto seguía mirándolo extraño.

—No pareces ser tú.

Bueno, si había cambiado un poco. No era el mismo muchachito hostil y cretino de antes. Umm, quizás seguía siéndolo pero no tanto.

—Dobe.

Naruto abrió la boca.

—Sí, eres tú…—dijo Naruto y sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¿Qué haces aquí? De lo último que me entere por boca de Itachi fue que…—se interrumpió—Que estabas teniendo problemas con tu esposa… —Sasuke asintió, dándole la razón—¿Es por eso estas aquí? ¿Te quieres librar de ella por un tiempo?—preguntó Naruto—Porque si es eso yo puedo…

Sasuke lo cortó poniendo una mano frente a él, Naruto guardó silencio.

—Eso no debe de importarte, Dobe—le dijo a Naruto. Eran sus asuntos personales. No era de esos que vivían hablando de sus problemas con cualquiera—Además, estoy aquí porque estaba harto de la ciudad, solo por eso.

—No tienes que ser tan grosero, sabes…—le dijo Sai que consolaba a la chica que seguía llorando—Ya, Ino…—dijo tratando de calmarla y suspiro.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas.

—No me digan que todos están juntos…—dijo pasando la mirada por la mesa—Todavía…—dijo Sasuke, aunque no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Sai e Ino eran el uno para el otro, eran muy parecidos, pero… Sasuke miró hacia Hinata Hyuuga, una de las amigas de Sakura, ella había sido la novia de Naruto cuando se fue. ¿Acaso estaban juntos todavía también?

—Claro—dijo Naruto—Me case con Hinata hace 5 años…—dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke. Dar ese paso tan importante, no pensó que saldría de Naruto, no porque no fuese fiel si no porque era un tonto pero veía que las personas cambiaban con el tiempo—Sai e Ino hace…—continuó Naruto—Umm… ¿7?—dijo Naruto y Sai asintió dándole la razón a Naruto.

—Par de idiotas…—dijo Sasuke riéndose.

—¿Qué me dices de ti?—preguntó Sai—Escuche que hace tiempo que te casaste…—dijo Sai—¿No es problemático para ti? No pareces ser la persona que dura tanto tiempo con alguien. Cuando empezaste a salir con Sakura en aquel tiempo, pensé que estabas bromeando y cuando supe que te casaste, tampoco me lo creí. No eres un tipo de relaciones largas.

—Existe lo que se llama madurar, ¿sabes?—le dijo Sasuke y Sai no dijo más nada. Él había madurado mucho en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, tenía que hacerlo, porque con su anterior personalidad no hubiese conseguido mucho y no sería el hombre que era hoy.

—Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a la chica que estaba en los brazos de Sai, tenía los ojos llorosos y su cara estaba roja. Le sonrió y ella hipó.

—Yamanaka.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la mención de su apellido de soltera, pero no dijo nada con relación a esto.

—Has cambiado—dijo Ino—Te ves más guapo…—le devolvió la sonrisa—Estoy feliz de volver a verte—murmuró la chica—Muy feliz.

—Diría que yo también, pero ya me conocen—dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, te conocemos…—dijo Ino. Se arregló en su asiento e intento arreglarse un poco su fachada de mujer llorona—Debo de verme fatal…—murmuró con pesar.

Sasuke disimuló una sonrisa.

—Sí, te ves horrible—dijo Sai y recibió un golpe en el brazo después.

—No sé qué le pasa a Sakura, cada día que pasa se va volviendo más ermitaña—dijo Ino y Sasuke pensó que al parecer Sakura tenía un tiempo siendo la chica que había visto hoy y el día anterior—Me estoy preocupando por ella, pero cada vez que intento algo viene y salta con alguna de las de ella—dijo y se cruzó de brazos—Este ha sido el colmo ya. No voy a volver a ayudarla, si quiere joderse que se joda. Ya estoy harta de esto.

—Ino-san—murmuró Hinata, la esposa de Naruto.

—¡Es la verdad!—exclamó Ino—Sé que ha sufrido bastante pero debería creer pero odia la navidad…—murmuró Ino y luego suspiró.

—¿Qué le ha pasado para volverse así?—pregunto Sasuke algo curioso—No recuerdo que Sakura haya sido tan enojona—dijo Sasuke recordando a la dulce Sakura, aquella chica amable y que sonreía siempre.

—Bueno…—Ino se rio nerviosa mientras se acariciaba la frente con un dedo—Ha pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste y…—Ino lo miró a los ojos—Tú fuiste uno de los causantes de su sufrimiento.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero tenía razón. Quizás el que se hubiese ido de la ciudad, dejándola y rompiendo su corazón, fue una de las causas que hizo que Sakura cambiase a la mujer que había visto hoy.

—Eso ya lo sé…—dijo Sasuke y Ino lo miró sorprendida, quedándose boquiabierta.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso le sorprendía? Él también había sufrido un poco, había amado a Sakura, era cierto, y cuando se fue del pueblo junto a su familia, los días posteriores se había sentido tan triste y solo. Era obvio que no diría nada delante de esta bola de metiches.

—La cosa es que tú fuiste una de las razones de que sea así—dijo Ino— y…—se mordió el labio—También está la muerte de sus padres…

¿La muerte de sus padres? Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar pero luego la cerró. ¿Los Haruno habían muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No lo había escuchado nunca y eso que su hermano mayor estaba al tanto de algunas cosas del pueblo, era extraño que este no se lo hubiese dicho.

—No sabía que los Haruno habían muerto—dijo Sasuke con pesar.

—Sí, murieron…—dijo Ino con una expresión triste, pero luego se recompuso—Como decía, mucho luego de eso también pasó el accidente de Sakura—dijo y Sasuke se sorprendió mucho más. ¿Accidente? ¿Sakura había tenido un accidente?—Lo que todos tienen en común es la navidad, todo pasó en la época de navidad y por eso Sakura es tan reacia a la época—dijo Ino y soltó un suspiro—He intentado ayudarla pero se rehúsa, sigue odiándola—bajo la cabeza—Ya no puedo más…

—Ino has intentado ayudarla que no quiera aceptar tu ayuda ya será su problema—dijo Sai consolando a su esposa.

—No sabía que Sakura había pasado por eso…—murmuró Sasuke. Con razón había actuado así el día anterior y hoy.—Ayer nos topamos…—confesó al grupo y ellos se asombraron.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?—fue lo que dijo Ino.

—Sí, llegue ayer en la noche y como no tenía ganas de permanecer en casa, me fui a dar un paseo para ver que había cambiado en el pueblo…—les informó recordando los sucesos del día anterior.

—Sabía que habían comprado tu antigua casa pero nunca pensé que habías sido tú el que lo había hecho—dijo Ino—escuche de Shikamaru que esta había sido vendida a otra persona recientemente pero no pensé que quien la había comprado habías sido tu—dijo Ino y sonrió—Es bueno tenerte de regreso, aunque sea por un tiempo…

—Si, como sea…—dijo Sasuke. Cuando se mudaron del pueblo, su casa había sido vendida y Sasuke la compró por una promesa que le hizo a su madre, ya que esta añoraba su antiguo hogar—Compre la casa porque mi madre quería que la tuviésemos otra vez.

—Ah, ya veo…—dijo Ino.

—Anoche iba de paseo y pase por su casa—dijo Sasuke—No recordaba que era por ahí que quedaba, por si acaso—dijo mirando a Naruto que iba a replicar—La reconocí y me acerque a ella que había estado teniendo problemas con su auto y había quedado tirada en la nieve. Cuando me acerque, nos vimos y ella me miró con una mueca, dijo algo como que acaso estaba jugando con ella o algo así—dijo Sasuke recordando un poco, se había quedado muy sorprendido de verla—No creía que era yo que estaba en frente a ella, así que recogió sus cosas del suelo y fue hacia la casa, la seguí y ella me cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Esa Sakura—murmuró Ino maldiciendo un poco—¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¡Qué mala!—exclamó golpeando la mesa con una mano.

—Quizás le daba pena…—dijo Hinata a Ino.

Ino se rio.

—Sakura no es como tu Hinata, sin ofender…—le dijo Ino a Hinata quien arqueó las cejas—¿Por qué me lo habrá ocultado?

—Tal vez porque no quiere que sigas metiéndote en su vida—le dijo Sai.

—Lo sé pero…—Ino hizo una mueca—Yo solo quiero ayudarla—dijo bajando la cabeza pero luego la alzó para reírse como loca—Quien diría que aparecerías…—le dijo esto a Sasuke y cambiando de tema—Ayer mismo estábamos hablando de ti y sobre la pulsera que le diste…—dijo y Sasuke arqueó una ceja a la mención de esta. Ino sonrió—¿Te acuerdas?—le preguntó.

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Si, la recordaba. Recordaba aquella pulsera de la que Ino hablaba. La pulsera se la había regalado a Sakura el día antes de irse del pueblo, le había dicho que nunca se la quitase ya que volvería por ella el día que la estuviese usando. Había sido una promesa que él no había cumplido, porque había hecho su vida con otra mujer y había dejado a la chica abandonada. Era increíble que estuvieran recordando aquel objeto que había pasado a ser insignificante por la promesa rota. Se preguntó porque Sakura aún seguía teniendo la pulsera, hubiese sido él el que hubiese estado en su lugar y hace tiempo que se hubiese desechó de ella. ¿Acaso ella esperaba su regreso…?

—Sí, lo recuerdo…—le confesó Sasuke a Ino.

Ino sonrió y luego hizo una mueca.

—La cosa es que Sakura siempre la ha tenido puesta y las ocasiones en las que se la ha quitado le han pasado cosas malas—le dijo y Sasuke quiso resoplar por las creencias de Ino—Es como si la pulsera fuese un amuleto de buena suerte.

—La compre cuando la feria paso por el pueblo, a una mujer que tenía un aspecto raro—dijo Sasuke recordando a la mujer a quien se la había comprado—Quizás era un amuleto…—murmuró y luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Sí, de seguro que lo es. Cuando Sakura la tiene puesta no le pasa nada malo, pero cuando no…—se encogió en su asiento—El día de la muerte de sus padres, Sakura se la había quitado por una rabieta y el día de su accidente también.

—Crees en cosas tontas—le dijo Sasuke—¿No me digas que tú tienes la que Itachi te dio también…?

Ino se rio y miró a Sai por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí, es que me gusta—dijo bajando la voz para que su esposo no la escuchase—Además, ¿cómo sabes que Itachi me regaló la pulsera?

—¿Qué Itachi te dio qué?—pregunto Sai que al parecer había captado lo que ellos estaban hablando y eso que había estado hablando con Naruto.

—Recuerda que soy su hermano y yo sabía que tú le gustabas…—le respondió Sasuke a Ino.

—¿Qué? ¿Le gustabas a Itachi? ¿Y aceptaste un regalo de él?—siguió preguntando Sai algo celoso.

—Sí, lo siento, pero me pareció cruel no aceptarlo—dijo Ino a su esposo, este solo suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Ino sonrió y volvió la vista hacia Sasuke—Mi pulsera la estuve usando por un tiempo, pero se deterioró…—dijo frunciendo los labios—Pero aún tengo los restrojos.

—Es obvio, es una pulsera de hilos… —dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos.

—La de Sakura sigue igualita y ella siempre la ha usado. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Sasuke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, las mujeres y sus estúpidas supersticiones.

—No—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ino iba a hablar pero se detuvo, su móvil estaba sonando. Se lo saco del abrigo y lo miro.

—Es la niñera…—contestó Ino—Si, si… ¿Le has dado algo para bajar la fiebre?—una pausa—Iré ahora mismo, dile que no llore que mama y papa van en camino…—cortó la llamada y miro a Sasuke—Tendremos esta conversación después…—dijo Ino a Sasuke y luego se volvió a su esposo—Sai, el pequeño Inojin está enfermo, hay que irnos.

—Claro—dijo Sai asintiendo.

La pareja se levantó y luego de despedirse se fueron del local, solo quedaron Naruto y Hinata. Sasuke los miro.

—Bueno…—dijo Sasuke ladeando la cabeza. No era que odiase a Naruto o a Hinata, pero ahora mismo ya no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

—No lo quería decir delante de Ino, porque sabemos lo muy cotila que es—dijo Naruto riéndose—Pero, te divorciaste de tu esposa, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso estas aquí?—le preguntó Naruto sin dejar atrás su curiosidad.

Sasuke se rió y miró a su amigo.

—Sí, me divorcie de ella—dijo Sasuke—Me tomó tiempo pero al fin estoy libre—le respondió Sasuke, ya que su amigo seguiría preguntando, así que era mejor decírselo.

—Yo ya sabía que esa chica no era para ti…—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sí, él también lo sabía. Simplemente le hubiese gustado darse cuenta de esto mucho antes. Bueno, no había que seguir lamentándose. Ya estaba libre y podía hacer lo que le diese la gana ahora, sin tener a Karin detrás de él molestándolo.

—Quizás…—dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. No iba a admitir que había cometido un error con Karin, él era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

—¿Sabes?—murmuró Naruto—Creo que Sakura es la mujer predilecta.

En serio, ¿cuándo dejarían de molestarlo con Sakura? Lo que tuvieron ya había terminado. Habían pasado años desde que se habían separado. Cada quien estaban centrados en sus asuntos.

—No vengas tú con la misma plática que Ino o me largo de aquí—le dijo Sasuke un poco hastiado.

—Yo aún sigo enfadado—dijo Naruto—Nunca me llamaste, ni me invitaste para nada.

—Lo siento, no tenía tiempo de tontear con amigos.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—¡Que cruel!—exclamó Naruto y Hinata soltó una risita—Si no fuera por Itachi y Mikoto, no habría sabido nada de ti—dijo e hizo un puchero—Se supone que somos amigos, Sasuke-kun…—dijo llamando su nombre con aquel Honorio que le dieron ganas a Sasuke de aventarle algo de la mesa en la cara.

—Jodete.

Naruto se rió.

—Naruto-kun…—llamó la atención Hinata a su marido. Naruto la miró—Debemos de irnos—le dijo Hinata.

—Ah, si…—dijo, se giró hacia Sasuke—Mañana hablaremos y quiero que el día de navidad te lo pases en mi casa.

—¿Acaso es una orden?

—Tómalo como quieras—dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño—Solo te estoy ofreciendo mi compañía para que no estés solo ese día…

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaría solo?—pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y Sasuke se rio. Era divertido molestar a su viejo amigo, tenía que admitir que lo había extrañado un poco.

—Ya vale, nos veremos luego…—dijo y se despidió yéndose con su esposa.

Sasuke se quedó solo en la mesa. Se quedó un rato sentado, pensando en lo que había pasado, en lo mucho que había hablado. Él no era una persona hablativa, pero hoy había roto el limite hablando. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sera que estar cerca de sus viejas amistades lo ponía así. Suspiro y se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a la caja a pagar su orden. Pensó en Sakura. Él había sido parte de su desgracia, la había hecho sufrir y eso le estaba molestando. Quizás… quizás debería ir a verla y hablar con ella. Quizás debía de hacer eso, para así poder calmar las cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó cuando escuchó el timbre. Se talló los ojos con una mano y miró hacia la ventana, estaba oscuro. Rápidamente miró el despertador sobre la mesita de noche, eran las siete de la noche, ¿acaso había dormido toda la tarde? Se bajó de la cama y salió del cuarto bajando a la primera planta.

El timbre siguió sonando.

—Ya va…—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, no miró por el ojo mágico de la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y se quedó de piedra al ver a la persona del otro lado.

—Hola…—saludó esa persona.

Sakura salió de su asombro y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué hacia él allí? En su casa, en su puerta, frente a ella. Esto era muy confuso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Sakura con desagrado.

Sasuke levantó una de las comisuras de la boca.

—Sí que eres grosera, Sakura…

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo siempre he sido así.

—No recuerdo que hayas sido así—dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura soltó un bufido. ¿Por qué mejor no se largaba en vez de estar molestándola con cosas del pasado?

—De seguro se te olvido.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

—Ya invítame a pasar…—le dijo Sasuke mirando detrás de ella.

Sí, claro, como si ella iba a dejar que Sasuke irrumpiera en su hogar de paz. No gracias. Sakura también se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?—preguntó ella. Aunque se estaba preguntando porque mierda estaba alargando la cosa, podría darle un golpe en el estómago y rápidamente cerrarle la puerta en la nariz. Estaba segura de que si hacia eso Sasuke no volvería por allí.

—Debemos hablar…—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se rio. ¿Hablar de qué?

—No lo hare.

—¿O me dejas pasar o entro a la fuerza?—sugirió Sasuke—Tú decides—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sakura soltó un improperio y se apartó de la puerta, ya que sabía por ende que él no se iría de ahí hasta que lo dejase pasar y él daba para entrar a la fuerza a su casa. Sasuke pasó por su lado entrando en la casa y Sakura cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia él, Sasuke miraba el entornó y Sakura se preguntó que veía. La casa seguía igual que antes, solo le había cambiado el papel de las paredes una vez, pero seguía siendo el mismo papel. Ella lo había dejado todo igual porque así se sentía más cerca de sus padres.

—Sigue igual que antes—escuchó que decía Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró al mismo tiempo que él se giraba hacia ella. Sasuke no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándola, como analizándola. Sakura también lo miro de la misma forma, Sasuke era más alto, más musculoso y más guapo que antes. Sus ojos negros seguían poseyendo aquel brillo peligroso de antes y su cabello que antes había sido un poco largo, ahora lo tenía corto, y despeinado, aquello le daba un toque demasiado sexy. Demasiado diría ella… Se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Escuchó como él se reía y volvió a mirarlo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿De qué te ríes?—le preguntó Sakura con desdén.

—De nada—respondió él con una sonrisa.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?—le preguntó ella, no tenía a tiempo para los jueguitos de Sasuke—No tengo tiempo para andar tonteando contigo…—le dijo yendo al grano.

—Te llevare a cenar, así podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Sakura se rio y lo miró con una mueca burlona. Estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a aceptar a salir a cenar con él. Si él creía que iba a enmendar su error con eso estaba muy equivocado.

—No—le dijo y luego le sonrió con una sonrisa fingida.

Sasuke se la quedo viendo fijamente durante un rato y Sakura le aguantó la mirada hasta que Sasuke inhaló fuertemente y luego soltaba el aire mientras se agarraba el tabique de la nariz, cerrando los ojos. Ha, había ganado una pelea visual con Sasuke Uchiha. Vaya, se merecía un premio.

—Eres algo… —Sasuke se cortó y soltó un improperio bajo.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Sakura esperando que él dijese algo ofensivo para soltarle algunas palabritas que tenía guardada desde hace mucho.

—Olvídalo… —dijo Sasuke haciendo un ademan de manos para después girarse hacia el sofá y caminó hacia ahí, sentándose en él, la miró desde donde estaba sentado—Ino me comentó que tus padres habían muerto—dijo y una expresión triste paso por su rostro—Lo siento mucho por la pérdida de tus padres, no sabes lo mucho que lo lamento…—dijo y en verdad se veía que lo sentía.

Sakura suspiro.

—Sí, yo también lo siento…—dijo Sakura desviando la mirada. Ella en verdad lo sentía mucho. Movió la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Cómo paso?—preguntó Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke tan curioso cuando este no había sido de esa forma antes. En verdad algunas personas cambiaban con el tiempo—Ino solo me dijo sobre un accidente.

Vaya, así que su amiga no había abierto la boca tanto. Ya tendría una conversación con Ino por estar diciendo sus cosas, y más a Sasuke.

—Ino como siempre de bocona…—dijo ella bufando molesta.

—Debía de saberlo, ¿sabes?—dijo Sasuke entre cerrando los ojos.

—Como sea, no te incumbe…—dijo Sakura haciendo un ademan con una mano.

—Sé que estas enfadada porque no volví—dijo Sasuke—Porque yo no volví por ti…—le dijo Sasuke y Sakura volvió a poner los ojos en blanco—En serio lo siento—se disculpó Sasuke y Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sasuke hablo rápidamente—Pero en ese tiempo, mi padre me obligo a concentrarme en mis estudios, los ratos libres que tenía los pasaba trabajando en un trabajo de medio tiempo, aunque mi familia tenía dinero y podía pagarme todos los gustos, yo quería valerme por mí mismo—explicó Sasuke y Sakura hizo una mueca—Entre en la universidad después, me centre en mi carrera de finanzas y luego conocí a mi…—Sasuke arrugo los labios—Luego conocí a Karin—le dijo y la miro a la cara—Sé que esperabas alguna visita o llamada mía—dijo—Lo siento, en verdad…—se disculpó Sasuke una vez más, pero ya era tarde.

Sakura se rió burlonamente. Ahora era que venía a disculparse, después de tanto tiempo. Debía de estar loco si esperaba que ella lo perdonase así por así. Ella había sido una tonta, palabras claves, _había_ y _sido_ , ya no era una tonta. Había aprendido de la vida demasiado.

—Sasuke por favor, ¿a quién quieres engañar?—le dijo Sakura con tono grosero—Solo fui un juego, nuestra relación solo fue eso. Si en verdad me hubieses amado, estaría por encima de todo lo que has hecho, pero no, no fue así…

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola quietamente. Sakura soltó un bufido, ¿Por qué diablos estaba teniendo esa conversación con Sasuke, cuando sabía que su respuesta era evidente? Antes se había hecho tantas ilusiones con su regreso, pero ya no, ya no era aquella jovencita tonta, era una mujer inteligente, no se debía dejar engañar por Sasuke otra vez.

—Sabes, ya eso no me importa por si no lo sabias—murmuró Sakura—Olvide todo eso. Lo olvide todo…—le dijo Sakura pero lo último pareció que fue dirigido a ella misma, para asegurarse de que en verdad lo había olvidado todo.

Una sonrisa surco por el rostro de Sasuke.

—Nunca has sabido mentir, Sakura…—dijo Sasuke sonriendo y se levantó del sofá acercándose a ella. Sakura levantó la mirada, enfrentando la suya con aquellos ojos negros tan enigmáticos y peligrosos a la vez. Otra vez volvía la pelea visual entre ellos, Sasuke sonreía burlón.

—Me estas molestando…—le dijo Sakura, tenía ganas de empujarlo lejos de ella.

—Eres toda una fiera, Sakura…—levantó una mano y si ella no da un paso hacia atrás Sasuke le hubiese acariciado la mejilla, él dejó caer la mano—Antes eras tan dócil…

—Lastima para ti que cambie.

—Sí, fue muy mala idea irse, si me hubiese quedado quizás ahora mismo estaríamos con Ino o como Naruto… —le dijo dando un paso hacia ella, volvió a levantar la misma mano más rápido que antes y no supo cuándo pero Sasuke tenía un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos—Casados y con hijos, quizás…

—Haz visto mucha televisión…—se burló Sasuke. No pensó que Sasuke fuese así, tan romántico o tan estúpido como para decir esas cosas de niñas. Eso de casado y con hijos.

—Es cierto…—dijo Sasuke jugando con el mechón.

Sakura deseó dar otro paso atrás, pero estaba segura que si lo hacía, estaría halando su pelo con fuerza y lo menos que quería era un dolor de cabeza por ello, aunque estar hablando con Sasuke era un dolor de cabeza.

—Imagínatelo—continúo Sasuke—Unos hijos con mi pelo y tus hermosos ojos.

Sakura frunció los labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso quería que bajase la guardia? ¡Maldito! Lo había conseguido, porque no pudo parar los pensamientos que inundaron su cabeza, Sasuke y Ella casados. Marido y Mujer… Hijos… Antes siempre lo había deseado, a veces se había encontrado soñando con ello. Cuanto lo había deseado…

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Sakura…—la llamó Sasuke con su voz tan… Sakura tragó nerviosa y luego abrió los ojos, mirándolo con firmeza. Esto la estaba empezando a afectar.

—Aléjate de mí, ¿sí? Ya no es como antes…—dijo Sakura dando el paso hacia atrás, Sasuke soltó su pelo y ella quedo pegada a la madera de caoba de la puerta delantera.

—Solo quiero que vayamos a cenar juntos y hablar un poco más…—dijo Sasuke y ladeo la cabeza—¿Es tanto pedir?

—Si…—dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza. Ella no podía estar tranquila y reírse como antes cuando habían pasado tantas cosas. Era imposible hacerlo. Había demasiado dolor. Demasiadas emociones. No, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Antes no eras tan preguntón ni hablativo—dijo Sakura y soltó una risita sin ganas—Ni tan amigable…

—Recuerdo que tú eras la única con la que me comportaba de esa manera y con la que me mostraba cariñoso ¿o te has olvidado?—le dijo Sasuke dando un paso adelante, volvió a acercar la misma mano de hace rato, pero esta vez en vez de tomar su pelo tomó su barbilla acariciándola.

Sakura ahogó un gemido, ¿cuánto hace que no había sentido un contacto del sexo opuesto? Hacía mucho tiempo y el último había sido Sasuke. Se mordió los labios y buscando su voz que se había le perdido le dijo.

—Lo olvide como te dije…—mintió ella.

—Umm… ¿En serio?—murmuro Sasuke con tono juguetón—¿O es que estas esperando que te lo recuerde?—le preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle cara y buscando su mirada.

Sakura desvió la suya, no quería mirarlo, porque no deseaba recordar nada del pasado. Pero verlo allí frente a ella… Maldijo en su mente. Lo miró y este le sonrió otra vez burlón.

—Estas desviando las cosas—le dijo Sakura al ver el brillo peligroso que mostraban los ojos de Sasuke.

—¿Tú crees…?—preguntó Sasuke tocándole los labios con su pulgar.

Sakura sintió las ganas de relamerse los labios pero si lo hacía, tocaría con su lengua el dedo de Sasuke. No, no podía hacerlo. Atrás ganas tontas.

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de tocarme!

Sasuke rió.

—Si en verdad no quisieras que te toque hace tiempo que me hubieses empujado y te hubieses alejado de mí, pero no, no quieres que me aleje, quieres que te siga tocando porque tocarte te hace recordar lo que hacíamos antes…—se acercó más a ella, envolviéndola en su calor, Sakura se esforzó por no abrir su mente a los recuerdos, pero todo fue en vano, Sasuke sabia como abrir su mente, como convencer a la malvada esta—Cuando iba a tu casa, cuando tus padres se iban a dormir, cuando ellos a veces no estaban. Nos encerrábamos en tu cuarto y yo…—Sasuke soltó un ronco gemido y Sakura estuvo a punto de gemir, la estaba excitando—¿Te acuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando me encerraba en tu cuarto?

Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza y temió haberse sacado sangre. Pues claro que se acordaba, como olvidarlo, aquellos momentos fueron los mejores de su vida. Sus besos, sus caricias… Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Sasuke-kun…—susurró Sakura su nombre al tiempo que Sasuke dejaba salir su deseo y se abalanzaba hacia ella, abrazándola y juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Sakura lo recibió y dejo que la besase. Sus labios eran tal como recordaba. Suaves y expertos. Sasuke le devoró la boca con vehemencia mientras le acariciaba la cara con las manos. Sakura se sentía desfallecer, había olvidado el contacto de unos labios sobre los suyos… ¿Por qué se había resignado a darle ese placer a sus labios?

Cuando Sasuke separó su boca de la suya, Sakura anhelo el tacto y lentamente abrió los ojos para ver como el rostro de Sasuke iba alejándose del suyo. Los abrió completamente y lo miro a los ojos, estos reflejaban pura lujuria. Se separó de ella y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Es increíble…—dijo Sasuke mientras se quitaba la mano y le sonreía.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿In-increíble por qué?—balbuceó Sakura con voz pastosa. Su mente estaba demasiada obnubilada luego de haberse besado.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

—Te lo diré si aceptas cenar conmigo esta noche…—le dijo y Sakura frunció el ceño. La estaba sobornando el muy imbécil.

—Yo…—Sakura se rió—Olvídalo—le dijo volviendo a su aspecto de antes, de seguro que Sasuke estaba jugando con ella para que bajase la guardia con él. Sabía sus intenciones.

—¿No quieres saber por qué?

—Estás jugando conmigo, Uchiha…

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así…—dijo él con el ceño fruncido—Al parecer se te han olvidado muchas cosas y al parecer quieres que siga recordándotelas…

Sakura sonrió. No le temía a Sasuke.

—Uchiha…—le dijo jugando con fuego, sabía que no se iba a quemar.

—Sigue. Te reto…—dijo Sasuke con un brillo demasiado peligroso brillando en sus ojos.

—Uchi…—se interrumpió cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, se giró hacia la puerta y se acercó a mirar por el ojo de la puerta, era Ino, se separó un poco para poder abrirla, pero antes de hacerlo sintió como era empujada hasta está quedando pegada de la madera fría y del… cuerpo caliente de Sasuke.

Giró la cabeza un poco y lo miró, él le estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?—le preguntó en un susurro.

—No abras la puerta…—murmuró Sasuke en su oído.

—Tengo que hacerlo…—le dijo mientras se movía entre los brazos de Sasuke, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Sakura?—se escuchó la voz de Ino del otro lado de la puerta.

—Shhh… No respondas…

—¡Estás loco!—exclamó Sakura—Suéltame o gritare…—le replicó, intentando darle un codazo pero el malvado se alejaba cada vez que lo intentaba.

—No lo hare y tampoco gritaras—le susurró con voz ronca, pegando su cuerpo un poco más del de ella.

Sakura ahogó un gemido. Sasuke estaba excitado, estaba clavándole su miembro en su trasero. Sintió como él le tomaba la oreja y la mordía suavemente, ella se mordió los labios, no podía gemir porque si lo hacia él se daría cuenta de lo mucho que ella deseaba que la tocara y además de eso, Ino estaba del otro lado.

—¿Sakura?—siguió preguntando Ino del otro lado mientras seguía llamando al timbre.

—No abras…—dijo Sasuke frotándose contra ella.

Sakura no pudo reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios y aunque no lo vio, se imaginó que Sasuke sonreía triunfalmente. Sasuke siguió frotándose contra su trasero y los recuerdos de aquellas noches esperando junto a la ventana a que su amado apareciera y dar rienda a la tentación latente de unos adolescentes con las hormonas alocadas salieron con más poder que antes.

Escuchó los pasos de la rubia afuera y como ella soltaba una pequeña maldición. Seguramente se había ido.

Sintió como una de las manos de Sasuke se deslizaba desde su cadera hacia delante, hacia la unión de sus piernas, adentrándose dentro de sus shorts y sus bragas. Sakura dio un respingo cuando sintió sus dedos tocar su piel. Los dedos de Sasuke continuaron descendiendo hasta que tocaron su botón que había empezado a endurecerse y comenzó a acariciarlo, endureciéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sasuke-kun…—gimió Sakura.

—Me gustaba cuando me llamas…—murmuró Sasuke respirando agitadamente—Y me está gustando como gimes mi nombre ahora.

—Sasuke-kun…—volvió a gemir mientras Sasuke deslizaba los dedos hasta su entrada y la penetraba con uno de ellos.

La puerta se abrió de repente y luego fue empujada con fuerza, y ellos que habían estado apoyados de la puerta, no tuvieron mucha suerte. Se tambalearon y perdieron el equilibrio cayendo juntos al suelo, Sakura entre las piernas de Sasuke y este con una mano pervertida metida entre sus shorts. Así los vio Ino quien arqueo las cejas y luego sonrió feliz.

—Ohohoho…—se rió ella.

—No es lo que crees…—balbuceó Sakura algo nerviosa, era como si hubiese sido sus padres que la hubieran encontrado in fraganti.

—¿Acaso no estoy viendo que estas ruborizada y excitada y que además Sasuke tiene una mano entre tus pantalones?—Ino se volvió a reír—Entonces debo de necesitar lentes o algo así.

—Yamanaka inoportuna…—murmuró Sasuke sin sacar la mano de sus bragas, más bien la movió, tocándola un poco más. Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir.

—¿Cómo entraste?—preguntó Sakura que aún seguía en el mismo sitio y tomando la mano de Sasuke para sacarla pero este se hizo el duro. Maldición. Lo estaba haciendo apropósito,

Ino la miro con una ceja arqueada y le enseñó una llave. Sakura maldijo. Era la llave de repuesto que guardaba bajo el tapete de la entrada, Ino sabía que la guardaba ahí.

—Yo… yo…

—Vamos deja de titubear y levántate de ahí—murmuró ella mientras le ofrecía una mano.

Sakura la aceptó y se levantó, Sasuke al fin había sacado la mano al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba. Cuando Sakura estuvo de pie, se arregló la ropa antes de volverse a Sasuke que se estaba levantando del suelo. Cuando vio su estado no puedo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. Estaba duro, por ella.

—Pobre Sasuke-kun…—murmuró Ino—Ve a ver como bajas el astil…—le dijo Ino a Sasuke.

Sasuke la miró con una mueca y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, para disimular un poco el estado en que estaba.

—Si no hubieses aparecido, quizás no estuviese así…—le dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

—Apuesto a que si no hubiese venido estuvieran desnudos en la entrada.

Sakura se ruborizó al imaginárselo. Genial, ahora no podía borrar la imagen. Ella soltó un bufido y miro a Sasuke.

—Es mejor que te vayas Sasuke…—le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se rio.

—No me digas…—le dijo Sasuke.

—Vete…—le volvió a decir.

—Aun no has aceptado salir conmigo a cenar.

—¡OMG! Sasuke está siendo insistente… ¿En serio eres Sasuke Uchiha?—dijo Ino medio burlona.

—No te metas Ino.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Ino.

Sakura volvió a soltar un bufido.

—Sasuke vete por favor…—le pidió Sakura.

—Ya te lo dije yo no me…—comenzó a decir Sasuke antes de ser interrumpido por Sakura.

—¡Por favor vete!—le gritó Sakura.

Sasuke se rio y Sakura lo miro con los ojos centellantes, ¿por qué no se iba? Que no entendía que ella no deseaba verlo más. Escuchó como él se reía.

—Me iré, Haruno—dijo Sasuke al fin pero llamándola por su apellido—Pero volveré…

—Odio que seas insistente.

—Es cierto, antes no era así…—Sasuke se rió—Me importa un comino. Vendré mañana y hablaremos…—se giró y salió de la casa, pero antes de marcharse de una vez por todas, se volvió otra vez—Adiós Sakura… Yamanaka nos veremos luego y me pagaras haber interrumpido hoy…—y se fue.

Una vez que se fue Sakura soltó una palabrota y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se fue hacia uno de sus sofás, tirándose en él. ¿Por qué diablos era tan insistente? ¿Por qué no entendía que lo que ellos habían tenido había quedado en el pasado y no tenían nada de qué hablar?

—Sakura…

—No vengas tú a joderme la vida también…—le espetó algo enfadada a Ino y se retractó al ver la cara lastimosa que puso su amiga—Lo siento…

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero para Sakura no había pasado desapercibido sus ojos húmedos, como si fuera a llorar. En verdad tenía que dejar de tratar a su amiga de esa manera.

—¿Qué diablos te está pasando, Sakura?—preguntó Ino—Estas actuando de una forma que no eres tú.

—Ya es tiempo de cambiar.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Me estas enfadando.

—Pues amen—dijo Sakura extendiendo los brazos—Me importa una mierda.

—No te entiendo—dijo ella—¿Dónde está aquella Sakura que anhelaba cada día el regreso de su amado, de Sasuke? ¿Qué soñaba siempre con tener una vida con Sasuke?—pregunto Ino.

Sakura sonrió. Pues se murió el mismo día cuando Sasuke se fue.

—Murió.

—No juegues con eso—le dijo Ino con lágrimas en los ojos y Sakura volvió a sentirse como la peor persona en el mundo.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Sakura otra vez. Había sido un poco cruel con su amiga cuando ella lo único que deseaba era ayudarla. Era una egoísta.

—Habla con él, por favor…—le suplicó Ino.

—No tenemos nada que hablar—dijo Sakura—¿De qué diablos crees que deberíamos hablar?

—Sakura… Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas, pero acaso no te das cuenta de que Sasuke es la luz que iluminara tu camino oscuro.

—No me vengas con esa palabrería barata otra vez…—le dijo Sakura a su amiga que era una fiel seguidora de la iglesia y cada vez que podía le daba un discurso de lo más aburrido.

—Es una señal del cielo.

—Ya te lo dije Ino, lo que me dices me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro.

Ino se quedó mirándola un momento mientras permanecía en silencio, hasta que soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Al menos piénsalo…

—¡No lo hare!

—Eres tan testadura. Si sigues así te quedaras sola.

La mierda era que ya estaba sola.

—Ya estoy sola.

Ino no dijo nada solo suspiro y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Se volvió hacia ella y la miro con compasión y lastima. ¿Por qué Ino no entendía que ella odiaba que la mirasen así? Si quería estar sola era su problema, estar con personas que algún día se irían seria doloroso. No quería ilusionarse con Sasuke, no quería ver como Sasuke se iba otra vez y la dejaba, así que era mejor estar sola.

—Espero que lo pienses…

Ino se fue y Sakura cerró la puerta de un portazo, si seguía así iba a quedarse sin puerta pronto. Volvió a tumbarse en el sofá de antes. ¿Acaso debía hacerle caso a Ino y hablar con Sasuke? No, no quería enamorarse otra vez de él y sufrir cuando él se vaya del pueblo. No quería.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ummm Tutifruti Esa escenita de Sasuke y Sakura. Yo queria mas pero me contuve.** **Espero que les haya encantado el capitulo.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	4. 5 Days Until Christmas - Day 3

**.**

 **Best Christmas Ever**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen Completo: **Sakura Haruno era una mujer que no veía en la navidad como todos los demás, pues cada navidad que pasaba vivía siempre una mala experiencia y se había acostumbrado a ver la navidad como una época triste, tétrica y solitaria, además de que se sentía atada a una promesa que le habían hecho que nunca se cumpliría pues el hombre de esa promesa ya había hecho su vida.

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto al pueblo que lo vio nacer solo para descansar de la ciudad y de sus propios problemas, pero él nunca pensó que volvería a encontrarse con aquella chica a la que había amado por mucho tiempo.

Sakura no sabía que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa, la cual la haría pasar la mejor navidad de su vida.

Un milagro de navidad…

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Angustia — ¿?

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Notas: **Esta historia fue escrita en formato original y fue publicada en **Wattpad** , más adelante los detalles, lo que quiere decir que algunas cosas resultaran, extrañas, digamos, el cambio de los personajes y el ambiente por igual. Por eso señale las advertencias para que esté enterada (o) y no se sorprenda cuando este leyendo.

 **— Posdata: **Puede que la historia este publicada por completo en la página original pero muchas cosas cambiaran por la adaptación.

 **— Historia Original: «Best Christmas Ever» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Cinco días para Navidad — 3er Día**

 **Juntos**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se levantó con tanta actitud positiva que lo sorprendió. Él no era así, no sabía que le pasaba, pero desde que había llegado al pueblo se estaba comportando de esa forma. Y lo odiaba porque hacía que él actuase impetuosamente, por impulsos y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Se duchó y se cambió, bajaría a la cafetería otra vez a comer algo. Salió en su coche y llego a la cafetería, entró y de una vez Tenten lo abordó.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun…

—Buenos días…—murmuró Sasuke desviando la mirada. ¿Acaso la mujer no tenía otros clientes que atender?

—¿Cómo estas hoy?—preguntó la mujer que tenía un aura de felicidad rodeándola.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú?—dijo volviendo a mirarla.

Ella sonrió alegremente y se señaló el vientre. Sasuke fingió una sonrisa, era obvio que por su bebe en camino estaba feliz. Se preguntó si Karin y él hubiesen tenido hijos como sería el asunto ahora. Se había separado y sus hijos hubiesen estado metidos en sus peleas estúpidas. Agradeció a Dios que no llegaron a ese extremo, hubiese sido una pena que sus hijos hubiesen pasado por el infierno que Sasuke pasó viviendo los últimos años con Karin.

—¿Sasuke?

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Tenten.

—Ven…—dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia una mesa vacía, la misma de ayer.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas para después seguir a Tenten, llegaron a la mesa y este tomó asiento en la mesa y miró el menú para nada ya que sabía lo que iba a pedir, pidió lo mismo de ayer. Tenten se fue mientras seguía diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de volver a verlo.

A los diez minutos, Tenten volvió con la orden.

—Sabes le dije a Neji que te vi ayer. Me dijo que era raro que un hombre como tu tan rico pudiese venir a este pueblo tan… no tan rico—dijo ella mientras sonreía—Dijo que quizás volviste por algo que dejaste…

—No lo tomes a mal, Aihara…

—Hyuuga, por favor, ese es mi apellido ahora y llámame Tenten, no soy Neji.

—Tenten, yo no vine a buscar nada, solo vine a descansar de la ciudad—le dijo—Solo a eso…

—Como tú digas pero espero que te equivoques…—dijo Tenten con una sonrisa y se fue.

Sasuke la miró con una mirada gélida, ¿por qué todos sus amigos pensaban en eso? Él había vuelto porque quería descansar de la ciudad como había dicho, pero había una parte de él que decía que no era por eso. ¿Acaso había vuelto por Sakura?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al ver a Sasuke molestándola, otra vez. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba de joder? Sí que era insistente. Estaba harta de él. Iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero Sasuke metió un pie dentro y con una mano detuvo la acción.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres Uchiha?!—le espetó Sakura.

—Te recuerdo que no me llames así.

—¡Me importa una mierda Uchiha! ¡Suelta mi puerta!—exclamó Sakura forcejeando para que la dejara cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke la miró maliciosamente y Sakura se apartó, cuando él la miraba así sabía muy bien lo que venía. No pudo evitar sonreír, antes cuando ella lo llamaba Uchiha era para jugar con fuego, él siempre se ponía peligroso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura otra vez, bajando un poco la guardia, no podía actuar como perra siempre.

—No lo sé. No sé qué es lo que diablos quiero—dijo él mientras se tapaba el rostro con una mano.

Sakura parpadeó confusa, Sasuke se veía un poco confundido. Aquello era raro, verlo confundido era extraño.

—Esto es raro… —dijo ella.

—No, no lo es…

—Eres raro, entonces…—dijo Sakura—Que no sepas lo que quieres a mi parecer parece raro. Antes no titubeabas para conseguir algo y sé que tú quieres algo de mí.

—No sé qué es lo que quiero, pero…—dijo Sasuke y suspiro—Solo quiero que hablemos…

—¿De qué?—preguntó Sakura.

—No lo sé…—dijo Sasuke pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Es raro que no lo sepas.

—Basta. Deja de decirme raro, no lo soy. Solo es que no sé qué es lo que quiero, no sé qué es lo que hago aquí frente a ti.

—Saldré contigo, pero me dejaras en paz…—le dijo Sakura aceptando salir con él, ya que estaba segura que si se seguía negando Sasuke no la dejaría en paz.

Sasuke sonrió feliz y Sakura se arrepintió de haber aceptado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sabía que Sakura iba aceptar salir con él una vez por todas si se mostraba diferente a como era, la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentada a su lado, mientras iban al sitio donde él había preparado la cita. Se rio en su mente, él preparando una cita cuando antes no había necesitado de eso. Debía de agradecerle un poco a Ino y a Naruto, que se habían mostrado felices y complacientes cuando les habló de que tenía que hablar con Sakura en un lugar que no fuese su casa y así era como habían empezado el plan de cita.

—Sasuke…—lo llamó Sakura y Sasuke salió de su pensamientos, la miro.

—¿Qué?

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó ella mirando hacia los lados.

—Ya verás…—dijo mientras seguida conduciendo dando vueltas por el pueblo, haciendo tiempo.

En realidad la cita era en su casa, así que no era la gran cosa. Su móvil le vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, así que supuso que esa era la señal de Naruto. Puso marcha hacia su casa cuando llegaron allí, Sakura salió del auto sin esperar a que Sasuke diera rienda suelta a su caballerosidad. Sasuke salió del auto también y se colocó a su lado, ella estaba mirando la casa fijamente, de seguro recordando los buenos tiempos.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Sasuke, le gustaría escuchar lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir ella y volvió la mirada hacia él—Cuando tu madre se iba a trabajar al hospital y tu padre al ayuntamiento…—se rió—Tu hermano nunca estaba en casa así que aprovechábamos para estar juntos en tu cuarto y…—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—Ya sabes.

Si, él sabía, lo recordaba muy bien.

—Sí, lo recuerdo—murmuró—Es extraño que hayas sido tu quien haya sacado aquel recuerdo…—dijo Sasuke, en verdad le parecía demasiado extraño.

—Lo sé, pero mi mente no pudo detener el recuerdo y mi boca tuvo la indecencia de decirlo…—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—No importa—dijo Sasuke y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—Estoy feliz de que hayas sido la que lo haya sacado, me hace feliz que recuerdes lo que tuvimos y que seas lo muy sincera para decírmelo…—dijo un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sí, y eso es raro…—murmuró ella—También es raro que estés hablativo, te lo he dicho, ¿no?

—Lo se…—dijo Sasuke—¿Pero vas a seguir diciéndome lo raro que soy?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—preguntó ella—El Sasuke que yo recuerdo no es como eres tú ahora—dijo y Sasuke asintió—Era muy diferente, bueno, conmigo eras amable pero con tus amigos eras algo tosco—ella hizo una mueca.

—La Sakura que yo recuerdo tampoco es así como es ahora…—dijo Sasuke ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Sakura, intentando ver a la Sakura de antes, sabía que estaba ahí pero simplemente estaba oculta con una máscara—Era una chica muy dulce y positiva.

—Yo cambie…

—Yo sigo siendo el mismo, pero como te dije antes, con la única persona que soy así es contigo… —dijo Sasuke—Y entremos, me estoy congelando, es posible que hoy caiga una tormenta de nieve…—dijo Sasuke esperando que sí, así podría tenerla para él solo.

—¿Eh? Entonces tengo que volver a casa…—dijo ella mirando hacia el cielo.

—No lo harás…—le dijo Sasuke y Sakura rechistó molesta—Shh… Aceptaste, ahora no te retractes.

—Lo se…—dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa, Sasuke la siguió con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entraron, Sakura se quitó su abrigo y el la imitó. Sasuke los tomó y los puso en el armario. Cuando se volvió hacia Sakura, se la encontró mirando toda la estancia, Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, Sakura se sobresaltó y volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó ella.

—No lo sé…—murmuró Sasuke abrazándola un poco más fuerte, quería quedarse así por un tiempo con ella.

—Me estas abrazando.

—¿Eso es malo?—preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte.

Sasuke la apretó más entre sus brazos. Era delicioso sentir sus curvas a su cuerpo, totalmente delicioso. Escuchó como Sakura soltaba un bufido.

—Sasuke…—dijo ella—¿No se supone que veníamos a hablar?

—Comeremos algo primero y luego hablaremos…—respondió Sasuke mientras se separaba de Sakura y caminaba hacia donde estaba la cocina, vio como Sakura murmuraba algo y lo seguía.

Sasuke sirvió la cena en la mesa del comedor y se sentaron, comieron tranquilos hablando de cosas banales, Sasuke quería retrasar la charla importante un poco más. Cuando terminaron, volvieron al salón y se sentaron sobre un sofá frente a la chimenea. Sasuke buscó una botella de vino y dos copas en la cocina, cuando regreso le paso una a Sakura y la otra la dejo en el suelo.

—Sentémonos sobre la alfombra…—le propuso Sasuke sentándose en el suelo.

Sakura no rechistó y se sentó en la alfombra frente a él. Sasuke abrió la botella de vino y le llenó la copa a Sakura. Le pasó la copa de vino y Sakura la aceptó. Sasuke tomó la suya y recargó la espalda sobre el sofá, aún estaban sentados en el suelo, frente a la chimenea. Ella lo miró atentamente mientras se llevaba su copa a los labios y bebía un poco del contenido.

—Umm… Cuéntame de tu matrimonio…—soltó de la nada Sakura, dejando sorprendido a Sasuke, quien arqueo las cejas.

¿Sakura quería saber sobre su matrimonio? Vaya, eso era extraño. Sonrió, entonces le contaría sobre su horrible matrimonio con Karin.

—De acuerdo…—dijo Sasuke y escogió las palabras bien para que su historia fuese corta—Cuando me fui de la ciudad, entre a la universidad y unos meses después conocí a Karin. Coincidimos en algunas clases juntos y pues nos hicimos amigos, luego novios y… —Sasuke hizo una mueca—Salíamos casi siempre, a todos los sitios. Éramos la pareja más popular de la universidad. Todo el mundo hablaba de nosotros…—sonrió—Me sentía feliz, grandioso…—le dijo mirándola.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero por su rostro paso una expresión de desolación. Sasuke se arrepintió de lo que dijo y prosiguió.

—Me case con Karin dos años después de que la conociese. Los años posteriores de nuestra boda, a mi parecer fueron magníficos, pero los últimos dos años, fueron un desastre, un auténtico infierno—le dijo Sasuke sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por estar admitiendo lo sucedido—Karin vivía de tienda en tienda, comprando cosas innecesarias, gastando tanto dinero que me sorprendía. La primera pelea vino porque gastó más de quinientos mil dólares en tonterías y me enfade. Discutimos y por ahí empezó todo. Mi padre me decía que Karin estaba conmigo por mi dinero y eso me enfadaba, porque siempre me decía que yo no había sido tan tonto como para dejarme engañar pero la verdad era que me deje engañar por un cuerpo bonito y un poco de sexo…

—Oh… Ya veo…—murmuró Sakura mientras se tomaba el contenido de la copa de un trago.

—En la última pelea que tuvimos, le dije que ya estaba harto de todo, que quería el divorcio. Ella se puso como loca, ni me quiero recordar…—dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, lo recordaba, había sido un día de perros— Supongo que se puso así porque perdía la oportunidad de su vida, un hombre con tanto dinero como yo yéndose de sus manos…—le dijo—Aunque me suplico muchas veces, terminamos divorciándonos de todos modos. Soy libre desde hace dos semanas, pero me quede viviendo en nuestra casa hasta que empecé a sentirme claustrofóbico. Me vine a la ciudad para liberarme un poco… Esa es mi historia hasta ahora… Quitando los negocios, eso sí…—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella lo seguía mirando con una mirada de desolación, ¿acaso había dicho algo que a ella no le había gustado? Quizás era porque había hablado de su matrimonio con tanto entusiasmo, bueno, esa era una buena historia y se sentía feliz de haberse liberado de Karin.

—Sakura…—llamó su atención.

—Así que tu matrimonio falló…—dijo ella desviando la mirada.

—Si… —le contestó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla—No fue fácil convivir con Karin. Es algo molesta y manipuladora. Siempre me he preguntado cómo fue que nunca me di cuenta de cómo era. Había veces en las que tenía que salir del país por negocios y Karin vivía las 24 horas que no estaba con ella llamándome, incluso en el trabajo, en alguna reunión o cuando tenía mi poco tiempo para dormir—Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo—Me hastié de ella lentamente.

—¿Tú estabas enamorado de ella?—preguntó Sakura mirándolo una vez más.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo y sonrió.

—La cosa es que yo no estaba enamorado de ella…—le confesó Sasuke—Quizás solo haya sido el deseo que sentía por ella, me case joven y estaba algo… —negó con la cabeza—No lo sé, solo sé que no estaba enamorado, no sentía amor por ella…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Sakura insistiendo.

—Solo lo se…—dijo Sasuke. Había muchas cosas que lo hacían pensar eso y la mayor de todas era que lo que sintió por Karin no se comparaba con lo que sintió por Sakura, por esta última había estado tan enamorado que no había pensado en otra cosa más que en aquella pelirosa—Mi vida no fue tan fácil como ustedes piensan. Vivía entre mi trabajo, mi matrimonio y mi familia.

—La mía no fue tan fácil tampoco…—dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza y se rió—Aunque a la vista, la tuya es mil veces mejor que la mía. Al menos Dios no te tocó por el lado más doloroso—Sasuke sintió un peso en su corazón—A mi si…—murmuro Sakura con voz quedada—Me quito a mis padres y aquel accidente que tuve casi me mata…—dijo ella levantando una mano donde había una cicatriz.

—Háblame de ello, Sakura…—le pidió Sasuke, deseaba saber todo lo que paso Sakura, quizás podría entenderla más si ella lo hacía.

Sakura lo miró con una mueca y Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada hasta que ella soltó un bufido y bajaba la cabeza, derrotada. Comenzó a hablar.

—Era el día de nochebuena, íbamos a cenar a casa de unos amigos de papa—dijo e hizo una mueca—Estaba feliz porque los amigos de papa tenían un hijo de mi edad y pensaba que quizás con él podría olvidarte…—le confesó esto último mirándolo. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, así que ella había pensado en él, bueno, era obvio que había pensado en él. Sakura hizo una mueca al ver como él sonreía—No lo sé, era joven y estaba herida todavía. Le pregunte a mi padre si Sasori, quien era el hijo de los amigos de mi padre, si él estaría esa noche y él me dijo que no, que Sasori se había ido de la ciudad para estudiar artes. Fue como un balde de agua fría, comenzaba a gustarme y de pronto se fue. Fue como revivir el día en que te fuiste…

—Me fui en navidad, no en nochebuena…—le dijo Sasuke, pero Sakura lo miro como si a ella no le importase, de todos modos se había ido. Sasuke lo lamentaba mucho, no pensó que Sakura había sufrido tanto desde su partida.

Sakura rechistó.

—Me enfade y pague mi enfado con mi padre. Le dije que no iba a ir a esa cena y que quería estar sola. Discutimos un poco y mi padre al fin me dejó y se fue con mi madre a la cena sin mí—dijo ella y bajo la cabeza—Paso una media hora antes de que sonara el teléfono y me dijeran que mis padres habían tenido un accidente y que estaban en una situación crítica—murmuró ella con voz quedada mientras comenzaba a sollozar—Cuando llegue al hospital, mi madre ya había muerto y mi padre estaba ya casi en ello. No me dejaron verlos—se llevó una mano a la frente—¡Fue horrible! Si yo no hubiese sido tan…—soltó un sollozo—Tan estúpida quizás ellos estarían vivos…—levantó la cabeza y lo miro—Estoy segura de que mi padre había estado manejando con prisas, a él no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún sitio y menos a una cena tan importante. Por la velocidad que de seguro llevaba no vio lo que venía… y sufrieron aquel accidente.

Se sentía muy mal por Sakura, tan joven y pasando cosas tan feas.

—Sakura no puedes culparte por la muerte de tus padres…—le dijo, queriendo ir hacia ella y abrazarla pero se contuvo—Las cosas pasan y…

—¡Fue mi culpa!—murmuró Sakura interrumpiéndolo—¡Fui una estúpida niña egoísta!

—No, no lo fue, quizás aquel era su destino…—dijo Sasuke buscando que ella se sintiese mejor con sus palabras.

—No, no lo era…—dijo ella mirándolo retadoramente—Su destino era estar conmigo para siempre y no irse tan temprano…—dijo Sakura aun llorando.

Sasuke se dijo que mejor dejar de decirle que no era su culpa, con ella no se podía entrar en razón, ya que todos estos años había pensado que la muerte de sus padres había sido su culpa. Ella siempre pensaría aquello, no había nadie que la hiciese cambiar de opinión, solo ella misma cuando se diese cuenta de que no era así.

—Sakura…—susurró mirándola tristemente.

—No me harás cambiar de idea. Si no me hubiese puesto enfadada ellos quizás hubieran llegado a tiempo a la cena y no hubieran muerto. El último recuerdo que tengo de mis padres es mirarme con una mirada triste y no una feliz…—ella movió la cabeza—Luego de perder a mis padres, no dejaba de soñar con ellos, con aquella estúpida discusión, con las miradas triste de mis padres. Es como si mi subconsciente me dijese a cada rato que era mi culpa.

—Sakura…

Ella inhaló aire con fuerza y movió otra vez la cabeza, para después pasarse una mano por el rostro secándose un poco las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

—Luego de eso, tuve un accidente—continuó Sakura—Fue en la noche de navidad. ¡Que divertido!—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y continuó—Como ya no le tenía tanto amor a la navidad pues me la pasaba en el hospital el día entero trabajando. Aquella noche fui de un pronto a casa y ni me acuerdo por qué fui…—se rió—Pero cuando regresaba de regreso al hospital, un coche se estrelló contra mí, después de eso no recuerdo nada. Estuve en coma por tres meses.

—No lo sabía.

—Sí, tres meses en coma sin saber de mí—dijo Sakura—De no ser por Ino quizás no estuviese aquí…—sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, es una buena amiga. Debes apreciarla.

—La cosa es que he sido muy mala con ella últimamente, ella intenta que en estas fechas me alegre con su actitud positiva, pero es imposible. Yo ya no creo en nada, no me gusta nada y nada me va a gustar ya.

—Ya veo…—dijo Sasuke reflexionando—Por todo lo que te ha pasado odias la navidad, por mí, por la muerte de tus padres, por tu accidente…

—Si—dijo Sakura y sonrió—Odio la navidad, es la peor época del año. San Valentín, el Día de la Madre, el Día del Padre. Son días horribles para mí. La gente esta tan alegre esos días, pero son negros y feos para una persona que ha perdido tanto en esta vida.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se quedó observándola mientras Sakura sollozaba en silencio. Con razón no quería estar cerca de él, tenía miedo de que él se fuese otra vez y la dejase sufriendo, ella no deseaba seguir sufriendo.

—Por eso te alejas de mí…—dijo Sasuke un momento después—¿Por qué no quieres sufrir…?—preguntó—¿Acaso me ves como una máquina que implanta sufrimiento…?

Sakura soltó una carcajada pero su rostro se volvió tan triste.

—Si…—confesó ella mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, se veía tan vulnerable, tan triste. Sasuke odiaba verla así, ella que había sido en el pasado una chica tan alegre… tan fuerte…

Sasuke no dudo ni un minuto en hacer lo que iba a hacer, gateo lentamente hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada. La abrazó con fuerza mientras enterraba el rostro entre su pelo, que olía delicioso, a flores.

—Sakura…—murmuro Sasuke su nombre con dulzura—No te hare sufrir—le dijo alentándola a que confiase en él otra vez.

—Pero si ya lo hiciste…—dijo ella y sorbió la nariz—Me lastimaste.

Si, lo había hecho pero fue por una razón que no pudo negarse.

—No fue mi culpa, tuve que irme casi por obligación y lo sabes…—le dijo Sasuke, quería que ella entendiese que no importó lo mucho que negó, sus padres como quieran lo obligaron a irse—Lo hablamos… Lo hablamos muchas veces.

—No importa…—dijo ella—No quiero tener que ver nada contigo de nuevo. Te iras, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que regreses a tu vida… Tú ya no perteneces aquí, Sasuke, tu vida está en otro sitio, este no es tu lugar.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza hacia la de ella, los ojos de Sakura estaban llorosos por las lágrimas y su rostro medio enrojecido. Ella desvió la mirada de Sasuke, pero él le tomó la barbilla con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Hace tiempo que no veía tu rostro lloroso…—dijo Sasuke—Me encantaba quitarte las lágrimas cuando llorabas…

Un atisbo de sonrisa surcó por el rostro de Sakura.

—Te burlabas de mí cuando lloraba.

—Lo encontraba divertido.

—¿Lo encuentras ahora divertido?—le preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y ella le sonrió de verdad, fue la primera sonrisa sincera de Sakura después de todo aquel tiempo. Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa mientras con la mano que estaba sobre su barbilla se deslizaba hacia su mejilla derecha, pasó los dedos por la suave piel de esta. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar. Sasuke fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, quería volver a aprobarlos.

La besó y ella se quedó quieta sin ni siquiera moverse un ápice, pero después aceptó gustosa el beso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si nunca quisiese soltarlo. Cayeron al suelo, en un enredo de brazos y piernas, Sasuke tampoco quería soltarla. Se besaron con ímpetu, devorándose mutuamente. Sasuke se separó unos centímetros de ella y Sakura lo miró anhelante.

—Siento todo lo que paso…—murmuró Sasuke sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

—No es tu culpa…—le dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba también.

—Creo que en parte si.

Sakura se acercó otra vez a él, no le respondió, solo se limitó a volver a besarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente. Así que ya estaba cediendo, sabía que detrás de aquella fachada de mujer dura se encontraba la Sakura de antes, aquella chica amorosa que no dudaba en corresponderle un beso.

Se siguieron besando como si no hubiese mañana devorándose mutuamente. Luego de besarse hasta casi gastarse los labios, se separaron unos minutos después en busca del aire perdido. Sakura se quedó mirándolo mientras se mordía los labios.

—Sakura…—la llamó Sasuke.

—Yo…—susurró Sakura—No sé porque me dejo besar por ti—sonrió—Te odio.

Sasuke sonrió. ¡Que mentira aquella!

—No, no me odias…

—Me dejaste sola—dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos verdes brillantes—Te fuiste. Debería odiarte pero no te odio para nada.

—Lo sé.

—No sabes lo mucho que sufrí por ti—dijo ella.

Sasuke sonrió al fin Sakura estaba siendo sincera, le gustaba aquello. Estaba derribando los muros de piedra que Sakura había construido alrededor de ella.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Sasuke mientras volvía a besarla y con su cuerpo empujando el de ella la hacía acostarse sobre el suelo.

Deslizó la boca desde la boca hinchada de Sakura hasta el cuello que estaba cubierto por el cuello del jersey, Sasuke se levantó, apoyándose en sus rodillas y la miro desde arriba, llevo las manos hacia el borde de la prenda sin dejar de mirar a Sakura que respiraba agitadamente debajo de él, esperando que ella se negase para detenerse, pero ella no lo hizo, solo se quedó mirándolo sonrojada.

Entonces Sasuke procedió a sacarle el jersey que llevaba dejando a la vista su piel nívea y su sujetador negro. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar cómo sería volver a tener sus senos entre sus manos, tampoco pudo evitar que una de ellas se acercase a una de aquellas suaves cimas montañosas y la tocase por encima del sostén.

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun…—susurró Sakura su nombre. Era delicioso escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza y le besó el cuello, mordisqueándolo mientras deslizaba la boca por sus hombros y luego al valle de sus pechos, paso la lengua por encima de uno de ellos aun tapado por el sujetador y con una mano le saco el seno de él. Tomó el pecho descubierto con la boca, tirando de el con los dientes, se sentía tan bien tener sus pechos en su boca. Le sacó el otro del sujetador también, comenzando a succionarlos y a morderlos, mientras Sakura tiraba de sus cabellos fuertemente.

—Sasuke-kun…

Dejo de succionar cuando sintió las manos de Sakura sobre sus hombros y luego deslizándose por su pecho cubierto por su camiseta negra. Sasuke se levantó para sacarse la prenda y cuando se la quitó volvió a atacar los pechos de Sakura que no paraba de gemir gustosa por la sensación.

La despojó de lo que quedaba de su ropa lentamente mientras iba descubriendo su cuerpo níveo iba besando cada centímetro de piel de Sakura, era tan exquisita, aún no había olvidado la sensación de tener su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Sintió una de las manos de Sakura sobre su pelo y levantó la cabeza.

—Yo…

—¿Sakura quieres seguir?—preguntó Sasuke, quería estar seguro de que ella quería esto así como él lo deseaba—Porque de no ser así, dímelo—le dijo—No te obligare a nada que no quieras.

—Tú nunca me obligaste a nada, ni siquiera las veces que me dejaba tocar de ti. Yo era la que siempre quería…—murmuró ella moviendo un poco y besando su torso desnudo, movió la boca hasta una de las tetillas de Sasuke y la mordió.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido. Aquello se había sentido bien, se quedó quieto mientras Sakura seguía atacando sus pezones, pero dio un respingo cuando sintió una de sus manos encima de su bragueta, donde su erección pulsaba fuertemente. Dejo que Sakura lo tocase, ella le bajo la cremallera, apartando un poco la tela de sus pantalones y tocó su firme miembro viril por encima de su ropa interior.

—Sakura…—gimió Sasuke.

—Te toca a ti…—dijo ella al tiempo que entraba la mano dentro de su ropa interior y lo tocaba.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y se arqueó, hacía tiempo que no había sentido aquella sensación de placer, cuando había estado con Karin los últimos meses todo había sido muy frio, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Sakura movió la mano alrededor suyo, frotándolo con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad.

—Sakura…—gimió Sasuke para después sentarse en el suelo alejando la mano de Sakura de su cuerpo.

Se levantó del suelo y se quitó los zapatos con los pies, para después despojarse del pantalón junto con su ropa interior, quedando como vino al mundo frente a Sakura. Volvió a tumbarse encima de ella.

Sasuke la besó otra vez y Sakura rodeó su cintura con las piernas, sintiendo su calor húmedo en su miembro. Comenzó a frotarse contra ella, quería estar ya dentro de Sakura como había anhelado estar hace nueve años, sentirla, su calor, su humedad. Gimió por las imágenes que se estaba evocando en su mente, no podía aguantarlo más.

—¿Puedo hacerlo…?

Ella asintió y Sasuke sonrió moviéndose lo suficiente para acomodarse, cuando se posesionó en su entrada, le lanzo una rápida mirada a Sakura. Ella se mordía los labios y lo miraba con una mirada de anhelo. Sasuke tomó su miembro viril y lo colocó sobre su entrada vaginal, comenzó a empujar lentamente, metiéndose dentro de ella.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado al penetrarla y la mueca que hizo Sakura confirmó sus sospechas. Sakura era virgen, había sido virgen antes de que él la penetrase. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? La miro, Sakura tenía los ojos apretados y se mordía el labio con fuerza. ¿Por qué…? Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Acaso ella había…?

—¿Sakura acaso tu…?—no pudo terminar. Estaba demasiado sorprendido de que Sakura aún era virgen.

—No…—negó ella abriendo los ojos y encarándolo, sus ojos estaba brillosos por las lágrimas. Al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo que él—Yo…

Sasuke sonrió.

—Dímelo… ¿Te guardaste para mí?—pregunto, quería escucharlo de ella.

Sakura desvió la mirada sin responder, avergonzada. Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—¿Por qué nunca te acostaste con nadie?—siguió preguntando—¿Por qué?—ella no le respondió—¡Dímelo! ¡Necesito saberlo…!

—No lo sé… Supongo que no he tenido sexo porque no ha habido ningún hombre que me llamara la atención. No quería estar con nadie. Punto—dijo ella. Sakura estaba avergonzada por esto, se veía en su cara.

Sasuke no pudo decir nada más, se había quedado en shock. No podía creerlo, Sakura virgen, era como si se hubiese guardado para él. Sasuke cerró los ojos y soltó un bufido. No sabía que hacer… Si seguir o no seguir. Quería seguir, pero no quería hacerle daño a Sakura, ella se merecía algo mejor. Sintió la mano delicada de Sakura sobre su mejilla y abrió los ojos. Sakura lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Yo…

—¿Acaso te vas a detener por una tontería?

Sasuke parpadeó confuso. ¿Tontería? ¿Le llamaba a su virginidad tontería? No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sakura tenía que dejar de fingir ser tan dura y sin corazón, ya le estaba molestando. Movió las caderas y vio como ella cerraba los ojos.

—Sigue…—gimoteó ella.

—No es una tontería tu virginidad, Sakura, es solo que…—Sasuke paso saliva—Es algo impactante, pensé que habías estado con otro hombre después de que me fui, pero al parecer no lo hiciste. Estoy sorprendido y—Sasuke sonrió feliz—Estoy agradecido por ello, de que yo fuese el primero.

—Lo sé pero no te detengas…—le susurró ella.

Sasuke asintió y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, arrancándole gemidos de placer mientras más iba embistiéndola, Sakura gemía debajo de él. Sasuke se sentía en el cielo, había deseado aquello por mucho tiempo, ser el hombre de Sakura, el primer hombre y ser también el único.

Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, hasta que gruño cuando el clímax lo alcanzó, se quedó dentro de ella, aun sintiendo las olas del placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Sakura enterró la cabeza en su pecho y mordió su piel con fuerza.

Sasuke salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Escuchó un sollozo de Sakura y se quedó petrificado, se levantó lentamente y la miró, Sakura estaba hecha un ovillo y ocultaba la cara con sus cabellos. ¿Acaso lo que había hecho estaba mal? Se acercó más y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Sakura… ¿Por qué…?—preguntó, quería saber porque lloraba luego de aquel mágico momento que habían compartido.

—No lo sé…—respondió.

—Debes de saberlo… ¿Qué hice? ¿Lo que hicimos estuvo mal?

—No…

—¿Tu virginidad…? ¿Es acaso por qué la tome?

—¿Eh?

Sasuke sonrió feliz.

—Me la diste a mí…—le dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Cuando veces había pensado en ello, cuantas veces se había imaginado haciendo el amor con Sakura—Estoy agradecido… Nunca pensé que…

—No es la gran cosa… Ya tenía que perderla algún día. Una chica tan vieja como yo, aun siendo virgen, es vergonzoso…—dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—Yo no lo vi así—dijo Sasuke—Solo pensé que era raro, ya que eres una mujer muy hermosa y debe de haber muchos hombres aquí en el pueblo que desearían estar contigo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada mientras lo miraba a la cara.

—La mayoría de los hombres del pueblo ya están cogidos o son un montón de idiotas. No me interesan mucho las relaciones…—dijo e hizo después una mueca—Y ya dejemos el tema si no quieres que me enfade.

—¿Por qué siempre estas evadiendo las cosas, Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke, no entendía a Sakura para nada.

—No me digas…—dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—Tú estás evadiendo las cosas. Vienes de pronto, sin dar aviso alguno, a reclamar cosas y a hacer lo que te dé la gana. ¡No tienes derecho para nada!

—Pero…—intento replicar Sasuke, pero Sakura lo calló poniendo una mano frente a él.

—Mira ya dejemos el tema—le espetó con dureza—No te importa porque me guarde, ya siéntete feliz de que fuiste mi primera vez.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—le espetó Sasuke, ¿acaso para ella darle su virginidad no era la gran cosa?

—Solo no sigas y mejor vete…—le dijo ella intentando separarse de él, pero Sasuke la abrazó un poco más, ella lo miro con una mueca—Suéltame y déjame en paz.

Sasuke se quedó callado. ¿Dejarla en paz? ¿Irse? No podía irse de allí, no iba a hacerlo todavía, primero tenía que conseguir que ella se quedara con él. No quería irse pero… tenía que hacerlo a fin y al cabo, ya que su empresa estaba allá, su familia allá y su vida por igual. ¿Qué podría hacer?

—Sakura… ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a la ciudad?—preguntó Sasuke observando a Sakura.

Sakura lo miro perpleja luego soltó una carcajada para después levantarse y comenzar a cambiarse. Sasuke se quedó en el suelo mirándola confundido. Cuando Sakura estuvo cambiada, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Estas de broma?—preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?—le dijo Sasuke, porqué Sakura estaba tomando todo a la ligera mientras él intentaba hacer las cosas serias.

Ella se quedó mirándolo para después darse la vuelta e irse de allí, Sasuke solo escuchó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba. ¿Acaso aquello era todo? Suspiro y se levantó, recogiendo su ropa y colocándosela. Una vez totalmente vestido, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Tenía que buscar a Sakura, aquello no se iba a quedar así. Estaba harto de que ella estuviese huyendo de él.

Sonrió al ver que Sakura aún no se había ido, estaba en el medio de su camino, mirando hacia el cielo. Sasuke cerró la puerta y caminó hasta ella.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí, Sakura?—le preguntó detrás de ella.

Escuchó como ella se reía, pero ella seguía sin volverse a él.

—No quiero…

—Estas negando lo evidente…

—No me digas…

—¿De qué tienes miedo?—preguntó Sasuke esperanzado de que ella respondiese.

Vio como ella se sobresaltaba con la pregunta.

—No tengo miedo de nada.

—Deja de mentir y date la vuelta. No te iras tan fácil…

—Mira quién habla… —murmuró Sakura dándose la vuelta y encarándolo.

Sasuke la miro con los labios fruncidos. Sakura era imposible. Soltó un bufido.

—Te llevare a casa—dijo Sasuke ya que al parecer ahora lo único que podía hacer es ofrecerle un aventón, ella se negaría a cualquier otra cosa que dijese.

—Como digas.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron hacia el auto del primero. En el camino de regreso a casa de Sakura esta se mantenía con la mirada hacia el frente y con los labios fruncidos, Sasuke no se atrevía a decirle nada ya que no quería comenzar otra discusión con ella. Llegaron a la casa de Sakura y bajaron del auto, aunque la chica, con la mirada le dijo que no necesitaba que la acompañase a la puerta, Sasuke no le hizo caso y la acompañó hasta la entrada. Una vez ahí, Sakura se volvió hacia él.

—Puedes irte.

—¿Tu iras a la cena de navidad?—pregunto Sasuke recordando la invitación de Ino.

Sakura arqueó las cejas, como confundida y Sasuke se golpeó la frente, se le había olvidado decirle que Ino lo había invitado a su cena de Nochebuena.

—¿Qué cena?

—Ino nos ha invitado a todos a su cena.

—Ah, pues no me lo había dicho. Ya vete, tengo sueño y estoy cansada…—dijo ella abriendo la puerta y haciendo amague de entrar, pero las palabras que Sasuke recito ahorita la detuvieron.

—¿Pensaras sobre mi proposición?

Ella se giró.

—Quizás…—dijo ella ladeando la cabeza y luego sonrió—Aunque ya sabes la respuesta.

—Las decisiones pueden cambiarse de vez en cuando.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas pero no lo que yo pienso…—dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke suspiro y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero se giró hacia Sakura de nuevo. Sakura lo miro y se quedaron viéndose un buen rato hasta que Sakura desvió la mirada, cada vez que la miraba recordaba lo que habían hecho, como había estado ella entre sus brazos, como eran sus besos, sus caricias… Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle, algo raro.

Levantó una mano y se despidió, antes de irse hacia su coche y subirse a él para marcharse de allí. En el camino no dejaba de pensar en Sakura… ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de nuevo… o era que nunca había dejado de amarla?

.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bueno, Feliz Año Nuevo. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos. Se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


	5. 5 Days Until Christmas - Day 4

**.**

 **Best Christmas Ever**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— Resumen Completo: **Sakura Haruno era una mujer que no veía en la navidad como todos los demás, pues cada navidad que pasaba vivía siempre una mala experiencia y se había acostumbrado a ver la navidad como una época triste, tétrica y solitaria, además de que se sentía atada a una promesa que le habían hecho que nunca se cumpliría pues el hombre de esa promesa ya había hecho su vida.

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto al pueblo que lo vio nacer solo para descansar de la ciudad y de sus propios problemas, pero él nunca pensó que volvería a encontrarse con aquella chica a la que había amado por mucho tiempo.

Sakura no sabía que el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa, la cual la haría pasar la mejor navidad de su vida.

Un milagro de navidad…

 **— Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi total autoría. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si la historia no es de su agrado, no la lea. Simplemente no vaya por ahí arruinando el trabajo de otro con su envidia. Gracias :)

 **— Advertencias: **Lemmon — OOC — Lenguaje Explicito — Angustia — ¿?

 **— Rating: **M (+18)

 **— Notas: **Esta historia fue escrita en formato original y fue publicada en **Wattpad** , más adelante los detalles, lo que quiere decir que algunas cosas resultaran, extrañas, digamos, el cambio de los personajes y el ambiente por igual. Por eso señale las advertencias para que esté enterada (o) y no se sorprenda cuando este leyendo.

 **— Posdata: **Puede que la historia este publicada por completo en la página original pero muchas cosas cambiaran por la adaptación.

 **— Historia Original: «Best Christmas Ever» **por **«MizzDeedeeBaby»** en **«Wattpad»**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Cinco días para Navidad — 4er Día**

 **Nochebuena**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Día de Nochebuena. El día antes de navidad, donde la gente compartía sus alimentos con su familia, allegados y otras personas de su círculo. Ese día, ella también lo odiaba. Uno de los que más odiaba. Soltó un suspiro y dejo correr la cortina, había pasado el día mirando por aquella ventana, esperando ver a Sasuke caminando por su jardín, pero no, él no había dado señales de vida desde que la dejo en la puerta de la casa la noche anterior. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de lo que habían hecho?

Se rio irónicamente. De seguro era aquello, antes, cuando eran novios, Sasuke siempre quiso poseerla y ella por miedo no se había dejado poseer, ahora después de nueve años él había tomado lo que había deseado desde hace tiempo, le había dado algo tan preciado a Sasuke. Había sido una tonta.

—Si claro…—dijo Sakura bufando molesta—Y luego de no haber dado señales, dice porque no confió en él. Solo quiere joderme la vida.

Caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer en ella. Ino la había llamado esta mañana para invitarla a su cena de Nochebuena como siempre había hecho después de la muerte de sus padres, ella solo había ido dos veces y los años después de esas dos veces había preferido pasársela en el hospital.

—No quiero ir…—se dijo.

Pero debería ir… Quizás debía hacerle caso a Ino, se preguntó dónde pasaría aquella noche Sasuke, quizás con Naruto o quizás con Neji. Recordó que Ino lo había invitado también a su cena. ¿Acaso iban a estar juntos? Eso sí, si ella decidía ir. Se giró en la cama y miró el reloj despertador que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche, marcaban las seis y media de la tarde.

No sabía qué hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sasuke:**

Sasuke le sonrió al muchachito que abrió la puerta, un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos azules como los de su madre. Entró en la casa, Ino se le acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó tomando la botella de vino de sus manos.

—¡Qué bueno que has venido! No te esperaba, ya sabes…—murmuró ella sonriendo y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Ah, si…

Ino se dio la vuelta y con un ademan de manos le dijo que la siguiese, Sasuke la siguió hasta un salón donde estaban los otros invitados, los Hyuuga estaban sentados en un sofá junto con los Uzumaki, y Sai estaba con su hijo, Ino le señaló que se sentase en un sofá vacío mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposo e hijo.

Sasuke miró la escena con las cejas arqueadas, todos estaban emparejados, era como tirándoselo en la cara, su error con Karin, el que estaba solo ahora… Sakura…

—¿Y Sakura?—preguntó al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba allí. Pensaba que ya Sakura estaría allí, pues Ino le había dicho que la había invitado.

 _«¡Que extraño! Quizás se haya retrasado…»_

—No ha llegado. Llame a su casa pero no responde… —le respondió Ino con una mueca.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas. No respondía. Eso significaba que no quería que la molestaran.

—No te preocupes, vendrá… —le dijo Ino tan confiada, pero Sasuke no iba a creerse que ella vendría, no sabiendo que él estaría allí.

—Hmm… Como digas.

—Es raro verte por aquí, Uchiha…—dijo Neji Hyuuga, un hombre de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, era el esposo de Tenten y era el primo de la esposa de Naruto—Nunca pensé que volvería a verte…—siguió diciendo Neji—Ya sabes, tú tienes tus aires de ciudad y además eres millonario.

—¿Que tiene eso de malo?—preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja—Es mi lugar de nacimiento, creo que dicen por ahí que aunque uno no quiera siempre termina en el lugar que nació, ¿no?

Neji carraspeo.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…—le dijo Neji.

Sasuke entornó los ojos. No quería hablar de sus asuntos con Neji, en el pasado habían sido amigos, pero en aquel tiempo no era un hombre tan cotilla como era ahora.

—Enhorabuena por tu matrimonio y él bebe en camino…—dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema.

—Ah, gracias…—murmuró Neji con una sonrisa—Tú también estabas casado—dijo él y Sasuke suspiro. Ahí venia de nuevo—Sabes lo que se siente.

—Quizás…—susurró Sasuke.

—Bueno, la cena está casi servida, quizás deberíamos esperar a Sakura…—dijo Ino desviando el tema de los matrimonios y Sasuke le agradeció eso, no iba a hablar sobre su matrimonio fallido con Neji Hyuuga.

—¿No crees que deberíamos empezar sin ella? El año pasado no vino—dijo Sai y su esposa lo miro furiosa.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!—exclamó Ino—Es nuestra amiga y pasara este día sola, hay que esperarla.

Escuchó como Sai murmuraba un improperio. Sasuke sabía lo que el hombre estaba pensando. Que su mujer se preocupaba mucho por una amiga desagradecida, Sakura era muy desagradecida con Ino. Seguía sin entender porque era así.

—Pero ella siempre te hace esperar y nunca aparece. A veces pienso que es una malagradecida…—murmuró Sai haciendo una mueca.

—Pero…—empezó a replicar Ino pero Sai la detuvo.

—Empezaremos la cena sin ella, así que todo el mundo al comedor…—dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá con su hijo en brazos.

Los Uzumaki se levantaron al igual que los Hyuuga y siguieron a Sai, Ino se quedó sentada con la cabeza gacha, Sasuke suspiro y se levantó caminando hacia ella y deteniéndosele en frente.

—Creo que tu esposo tiene razón…—le dijo Sasuke a la mujer.

—Yo quería que ella estuviese aquí. La he llamado muchas veces, pero…—soltó un sollozo y Sasuke suspiro, él no iba a consolar a nadie—Es tan terca…—dijo Ino y luego sonrió—Es una mujer muy terca…

Sí que lo era, pero quizás era mejor no seguir presionándola, cuando las personas se fuera de su lado Sakura se daría cuenta.

—Ya déjalo, creo que deberías dejar que ella se diese cuenta de que te necesita—le dijo Sasuke—Algún día lo hará, así que espera que llegue ese día…—le dijo.

Ino lo miro sorprendida para después soltar una risita.

—Espero que sea así. Yo quiero ayudarla, quiero que se apoye en mí, pero Sakura prefiere hacer las cosas ella sola. He estado con ella desde siempre.

—Lo sé, pero ya la has ayudado bastante.

—Si…

—Vamos…—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Ino levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió. Fueron hacia donde estaban los otros, cuando llegaron al comedor, todos estaban sentados, Sasuke tomó asiento entre Neji y Naruto. Ino se fue a servir los platos a la mesa junto a Tenten y Hinata, una vez que terminaron se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos al lado de sus esposos, Sasuke se sentía como un intruso. Todos estaban en familia, no pertenecía allí.

Ino le sonrió tristemente a Sasuke.

—Es una pena que ella no haya decidido venir. Rezaremos por ella…—dijo Ino.

Se tomaron de las manos e Ino procedió con la oración, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar porque Sakura no se hallaba allí. Se dijo que tenía que haberla visitado antes de la cena, de seguro estaba pensando que había sido un imbécil, que solo había deseado acostarse con ella, Sakura era tan predecible…

Ino terminó la oración y en ese momento tocaron el timbre, Ino lo miro a él. Quizás era Sakura, esperaba que fuese ella, pero no quería esperanzarse. La rubia le hizo señas para que abriese la puerta. Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir con una sonrisa en su cara, pero esta murió al darse cuenta de que la persona que estaba del otro lado no era Sakura.

—Ah…—le dijo al hombre que tenía un paquete entre sus manos—Desea algo.

—¿La señora de la casa…?

—En un momento.

Sasuke entró al comedor y le hizo señas a Ino, que se levantó como un resorte caminando hacia él. Le dijo que no era Sakura y esta puso una mirada triste, luego se marchó a atender a la persona que estaba en su puerta mientras que Sasuke volvía a tomar su lugar en el comedor.

Unos minutos después, Ino entró con un paquete entre las manos. Todos los que estaban allí la miraron curiosa, Sai caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Sai.

Sasuke vio como Ino se ruborizaba y lo miraba a él. Soltó una risita nerviosa y Sasuke arqueo las cejas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Dirigió la mirada hacia la caja que tenía Ino entre las manos. ¿Qué tenía eso? ¿Algún regalo de Sakura?

—Emm… Es una caja…—respondió Ino a su esposo.

—Lo sé, lo estoy viendo…—le dijo Sai.

—Sasuke…—lo llamó Ino—Podrías venir… —pidió la mujer.

Sasuke suspiro y volvió a levantarse para acompañar a Ino al salón, junto con Sai. Una vez en este, Ino se volvió hacia los dos.

—Son fotos…—les dijo ella.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas. ¿Fotos? ¿De Sakura?

—¿Fotos?—preguntó Sai curioso.

Ino asintió y abrió la caja que ya estaba abierta, sacó algunas fotos y se las paso a los dos. Sasuke arqueo las cejas. Había fotos solo de Ino, como si estas hubiesen sido tomadas a escondidas. ¿Quién diablos le había mandado eso en un día como aquel…? Debía de ser un acosador.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!—exclamó Sai algo malhumorado. Claro, alguien acosaba a su esposa, cualquiera estaría de esa manera—¿Quién mando esto?

—Sai no te enfades, pero la persona que me mando esto fue el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi…—le respondió Ino a su esposo.

—¿Itachi?—preguntó sorprendido Sasuke y escuchó como Sai gruñía para devolverle las fotos a Ino e irse de ahí.

Ino se rio y se llevó una mano a la frente, comenzando a frotársela.

—¡Voy a matarlo!—exclamó ella.

Sasuke sonrió. ¿Qué diablos había estado pensando su hermano?

—No sabía que mi hermano tenía una colección de fotos tuyas…—le dijo Sasuke tomando una foto en la que Ino estaba con Sakura, en bikinis. Se rio. Recordaba aquel día, Itachi, Sasuke y las dos chicas habían ido a la piscina pública a disfrutar de una tarde calurosa. Su hermano era un pervertido, no sabía que había tomado fotos, si hubiese sabido.

—Tenía una nota… Me dijo que era lo colección de fotos que tenía mía y que sabía que tenía que devolvérmelas. Es un maldito estúpido, mira que mandarlas en un día como hoy. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Si me pone en rojo con Sai te juro que iré a buscarlo y lo golpeare.

—Se lo merece.

—Te juro que iré a la ciudad a darle su merecido por esto.

Sasuke se rió y luego de devolverle las fotos a Ino y que esta escondiera la caja, volvieron al comedor. Terminaron de cenar y luego de celebraciones, postres, bebidas y una plática estúpida para Sasuke. Los Hyuuga fueron los primeros en marcharse, luego los Uzumaki y por ultimo quedo Sasuke. Ino lo acompañó a la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó Ino como si el que Sakura no viniese fuese su culpa—Yo estaba esperando que Sakura viniese…

—Lo se…—le dijo—Creo que yo igual…—admitió, había estado esperando verla rodeada de gente, viéndola feliz, pero al parecer había estado esperando bastante.

—Yo he hecho tantas cosas para que ella vuelva a ser la de antes, al menos un poco, pero ella cada día que pasa se vuelve más ermitaña… —dijo Ino—Me preocupa que llegue a pasar la vida sola. No quiero verla sola en una casa llena de gatos…—bromeó ella con esto último.

Sasuke vio la imagen en su cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse. A Sakura no le gustaban los gatos, ella prefería los perros, bueno, eso era lo que recordaba.

—¿Vas a ir a verla?—preguntó Ino.

—No lo sé. Estoy harto—le dijo Sasuke admitiendo la verdad. Suspiró—No puedo insistir más con ella, Ino, lo intente, pero Sakura es imposible. La verdad no creo que Sakura quiera verme ahora. Así que solo me iré a mi casa…

Ino asintió y se despidieron. Sasuke se marchó a su casa. Cuando llego a su hogar fue al minibar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky para después sentarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Tomando un sorbo del líquido ambarino se dijo que era verdad que ya estaba harto. No había ido allí para lidiar con Sakura y su negativa, había ido para descansar de la ciudad o eso creía. Se preguntó porque Sakura no había aparecido… aunque según Ino ella solo lo había hecho una vez… pero ¿Acaso había sido por él?

Se levantó del sofá y salió de su casa. Se había dicho que no iría a verla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se subió en el coche y puso marcha a la casa de Sakura, esta vez se enfrentaría a ella y no daría su brazo a torcer. En menos de 10 minutos llego a la casa de Sakura, bajo del auto rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada de Sakura de la misma forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***—Sakura:**

Sakura se hizo un ovillo en la cama, había estado llorando aquellas horas. ¿Por qué diablos se había quedado allí? Debió de ir a la cena de navidad de Ino, pero no, ella había preferido quedarse allí, en la oscuridad y en la soledad de su casa. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

—¡Maldición!—exclamó Sakura.

Todo aquello era culpa de Sasuke, antes aquello nunca le había pasado. No aceptaba las invitaciones de Ino y pasaba la navidad en el hospital, pero por su culpa estaba allí, en su cuarto, llorando por él… Sakura se rio. Ella estaba llorando por él cuándo en el pasado había dicho que no volvería a derramar una lagrima por Sasuke, pero ahí estaba ella llorando una vez más.

Escuchó el timbre y maldijo otra vez. De seguro era Ino para reclamarle como siempre, no tenía ganas de platicar con ella porque no tenía un buen humor, además de que no quería seguir lastimando a Ino. Se preguntó porque Ino no entendía que ella no quería festejar nada… El timbre siguió sonando y Sakura tuvo que levantarse de la cama para ir abrir. No miro por el ojo mágico de la puerta y cuando abrió se topó con la persona que le estaba haciendo la vida difícil en aquel momento.

—Sasuke…—murmuró—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sakura, una pregunta estúpida ya que sabía porque él estaba allí. Ella no había ido a la fiesta de Ino.

—Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo, tu sabes muy bien que hago aquí…—dijo Sasuke irrumpiendo en su casa.

Sakura abrió la boca perpleja. Entraba en su casa como perro por su casa. Apretó las manos en puño y fue detrás de él, quien se acercó a un sofá, sentándose tranquilamente.

—Lárgate de aquí. No te quiero ver—le dijo Sakura de pie frente Sasuke.

—¿Por lo que hicimos anoche?—preguntó Sasuke subiendo la mirada.

Sakura se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

—No…—mintió ella.

—Porque para mí aquello fue magnifico. Dure años imaginándote entre mis brazos y anoche…—Sasuke le sonrió—Anoche fue maravilloso…

Sakura sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco más. No pudo evitar que su mente recordara lo sucedido la noche anterior, movió la cabeza, dispersando esos recuerdos.

—Estás loco…—dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Él se rio.

—La que está loca eres tu…

Sakura abrió la boca. La estaba insultando.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo puedes venir a mi casa a insultarme? ¡No tienes ningún derecho!—le espetó Sakura.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Estas enfadada porque te deje aquí anoche y no me quede contigo. De verdad que eres media bipolar, Sakura…—le dijo Sasuke y Sakura lo miro ceñuda—Cuando te pedí que te vinieses conmigo a la ciudad, la verdad no estaba bromeando y lo decía de verdad, pero creíste que estaba mintiendo.

Si, lo había creído y aun lo creía. Sasuke no podía hablar en serio.

—No me iré contigo a la ciudad…—le dijo—Ya lo nuestro se acabó hace tanto tiempo. No sé por qué diablos insistes en ello, Sasuke, que yo recuerde tú no eres una persona que le gusta pedir mucho…

—He cambiado…—le dijo él.

Sakura movió la cabeza. Aunque él haya cambiado aun no era suficiente.

—No me importa. La verdad que no me importa. Ahora lo único que quiero es que te largues de mi casa…—dijo Sakura y señaló hacia la puerta.

Sasuke miró hacia donde señalaba pero no se levantó del sofá, se quedó sentado en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Sasuke soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Por qué eres así?—preguntó Sasuke, Sakura parpadeo confusa—Deberías ser diferente. ¿Acaso quieres estar sola el resto de tu vida?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. No, no quería estar sola, pero… Hizo una mueca.

—¿Y que si quiero pasarlo sola?

—¿No quieres tener hijos…?—siguió preguntando Sasuke—Estoy seguro de que quieres tener hijos.

Sakura desvió la mirada. ¿Para qué? Algún día ellos sufrieran al igual con ella cuando tendría que marcharse de este mundo, no quería que nadie sufriese como ella había sufrido con la muerte de sus padres. No quería que sus hijos pasaran lo mismo que ella pasó.

—Si lo quieres…—dijo Sasuke irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Y que si los quiero?—preguntó Sakura—De todos modos no hay nadie que los quiera tener conmigo.

—¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué no piensas en mí como futuro candidato?

—¡Sasuke por Dios! Acabas de venir de otro sitio, divorciado y diciendo que estabas aquí para librarte de tu ex esposa, de tus negocios y ahora vienes a decir que piense en ti, sobre tener hijos contigo y una vida contigo. No sé qué diablos estás pensando, pero seré ya clara contigo.

—Ahí vienes a negar las cosas…—murmuró Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo nuestro termino. Si has vuelto por algo que dejaste, olvídalo. Ya no soy la de antes, no me importa lo que pienses de mí.

—¿Sabes que…?—se rio—¡Estoy harto! Pensé que quizás podíamos intentarlo de nuevo, pero veo que eres imposible. No quieres nada y odias todo. De seguro que te odias a ti misma por eso odias a todo el mundo que está a tu alrededor, porque son felices y tú no. No eres feliz y quieres arruinar a todo el mundo que está a tu alrededor con tu negativismo, con tu odio a la navidad y todo lo demás…—dijo Sasuke moviendo las manos.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta y Sasuke al parecer se arrepintió de lo que dijo, porque la miro sorprendido y luego dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero Sakura se echó hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca tapándosela. Su labio inferior le temblaba, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Eso había sonado muy cruel. Había pensado cosas así, pero que viniese de la boca de Sasuke le dolía. Se lo merecía. Se merecía lo que le dijo.

—Sakura…—la llamó Sasuke extendiendo una mano hacia ella pero Sakura negó con la cabeza—Yo siento lo que dije.

—No tienes porque.

—Pero…—comenzó a replicar Sasuke pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

—¡Lárgate y no vuelvas más! ¡Estoy harta de ti!—le gritó y deseó tenerle algo en la mano. Ahora estaba sufriendo otra vez y todo era culpa de Sasuke, había estado muy bien antes de que él irrumpiera en su vida como un huracán, había estado muy bien antes de toparse con él aquella noche.

Sasuke la miró con enfado.

—No eres tú la que está harta quien lo está soy yo…—dijo Sasuke.

—¿Si estas tan harto porque no te largas?—preguntó hastiada—Vete y no vuelvas más. ¡No quiero verte, deja de joderme la vida!

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿En qué te has convertido?—preguntó Sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo—Verte me está dando pena.

—¡Pues no me veas!—le gritó Sakura.

Sasuke la miro con tristeza y Sakura desvió la mirada. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le pasaba…? ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué ella estaba actuando de esa manera? Sasuke estaba allí dándole la oportunidad y ella… Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No, no podía aceptarlo. No quería sufrir más… Con Sasuke sufrir era parte de la ecuación.

—Me iré… pero…—comenzó a decir Sasuke pero se interrumpió y movió la cabeza, dándosela la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Espera…—lo llamó Sakura y Sasuke se detuvo girándose hacia Sakura.

Debía dársela, ya no quería tener nada que la amarrase al pasado. Sakura corrió a su cuarto y buscó la pulsera. La encontró sobre su cómoda, la tomó y cuando volvió al primer piso, Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia la nada. Se acercó a él y le extendió el objeto. Sasuke lo miro con las cejas arqueadas para después mirarla a ella confundido.

—Debes quedarte con ella…—le dijo a Sasuke.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Recuerdo que te la regale a ti, es mejor que la tengas tú, Sakura…

—Ya no puedo tenerla. No quiero nada que me ate a ti.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándola, pero sin tomar la pulsera.

—¿Así vamos a terminar?—preguntó Sasuke y Sakura no respondió.

Si, debía de ser así. Debía de olvidarse de todo aquello, de amores del pasado y debía avanzar hacia el futuro. Sasuke quizás encontraría una persona diferente a su ex esposa o diferente a ella para formar una familia… y quizás ella podría a encontrar a una persona, no, quizás eso no era posible.

—Sí, lo siento…—se disculpó Sakura, tenía que disculparse—He sido muy…—ella hizo una mueca—Ya sabes…

—Ya te diste cuenta de tu error.

—No, no tengo ningún error. Que odie la navidad es algo mío y no es un error.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

—La navidad no tiene la culpa…—le dijo—Ama la navidad otra vez, Sakura… Es una época bonita…

—No empieces…

Sasuke se quedó viéndola, se veía que estaba enfadado otra vez. Sakura bajo la cabeza. Época bonita… Sí, claro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke ya no podía más. Se dijo que lo había intentado, pero… Había fallado. Miró a Sakura, aquella quizás sería la última vez que la vería, ya que él no volvería allí. Miró la pulsera que tenía entre las manos. Había sido un regalo muy especial para él, se la había dado con tanta alegría… ¿Qué iba a hacer él con aquello? Suspiro y se la metió en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Se volvió a verla.

—Supongo que es un adiós…—le dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

—Creo que si…—dijo ella y levanto una mano, despidiéndose de él.

Sasuke no se movió. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, hasta que Sakura habló otra vez.

—Vete—dijo Sakura—Ya terminó todo…

Sasuke la miró mientras se estremecía por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así…? Aquello no tenía que terminar de esa manera, pero no había forma de arreglar las cosas, Sakura era demasiado testaruda y él no tenía paciencia alguna para seguir tratando con una mujer como Sakura. Simplemente era mejor rendirse. Soltó una carcajada y Sakura lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Es una pena…—murmuró Sasuke antes de darse la vuelta y tirar todo por la borda.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **No se que decir, solo que la historia ya se esta acabando, solo falta un ultimo capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos.**

 **Denisetkm - Kisses :***

 **—Si hay algun error, me avisan para arreglarlo al instante, a veces se me pierden algunas cosas cuando estoy editando— Gracias :)**


End file.
